


【哈梅】交汇

by Yunxialoveleo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunxialoveleo/pseuds/Yunxialoveleo
Summary: Warning：0.全文32k一发完，全年龄向。抱歉没有分章节没有编号，若不能一次性阅读不方便标记。1.不能独立于现实单独存在的同人，建议对哈维和梅西有一定了解的读者阅读。2.非严格时间线，请按照相对时间理解，而非绝对时间。3.非严格意义cp向同人，个人向部分占比不小。4.写手本人考据党，但请不要当真/较真，毕竟是同人发挥成分较多。5.有意避开从前自己写过和看过别人写过的情节和梗，不排除灵感受出版作品/经典电影的激发，侵删；同时希望其他写手不要做瓜田李下的事情，禁止一切形式的借梗融梗抄袭。
Relationships: Xavi Hernández/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 3





	【哈梅】交汇

**Author's Note:**

> 6.非特殊需要文中一律使用first name，对应中文译名/全名/人物简单介绍如下。  
> Leo：Lionel Messi 梅西  
> Xavi/Maki：Xavi Hernández 哈维（昵称机器）  
> Matias/Rodrigo（Rodri）/Jorge/Maria Messi：马蒂亚斯/罗德里/豪尔赫/玛丽亚·梅西 莱奥梅西的大哥/二哥/父亲/妹妹  
> Alex/Óscar/Adriana/Joaquín Hernández：阿莱克斯/奥斯卡/阿德里亚娜/梅尔塞/华金·埃尔南德兹哈维的大哥/二哥/妹妹/父亲同时奥斯卡也是哈维现在的助教  
> Mercè Creus 梅尔塞 哈维的母亲  
> Geri：Gerard Piqué 皮克  
> Cesc：Francesc Fàbregas 小法  
> Louis van Gaal 范加尔提拔哈维上一队的前巴萨主教练  
> Johan Cruyff 克鲁伊夫巴萨教父   
> Carles Puyol 普约尔巴萨功勋队长  
> Rivaldo Vítor Borba Ferreira 里瓦尔多 1997-2002效力于巴萨的巴西前锋  
> Ronaldinho（Roni）罗纳尔迪尼奥罗尼小罗  
> Deco 德科 前巴萨中场（2004-2007）  
> Andrés Iniesta 伊涅斯塔  
> Frank Rijkaard 里杰卡尔德 2003-2007巴萨主教练黑天鹅梦二功勋教练  
> Albert Benaiges 阿尔伯特·贝纳吉斯 时任拉玛西亚青训主管哈维青年队时期的教练之一在大名鼎鼎的谢谢你是你的信里哈维提到过的那一位  
> Pep Guardiola 瓜迪奥拉 前巴萨中场（1990-2001） 巴萨梦三功勋主帅 现曼城主教练  
> Marc Valiente 马尔科·瓦伦特梅西青训队友  
> Victor Vazquez 维克托-巴斯克斯梅西青训队友现效力于多伦多足球俱乐部  
> Thiago Motta 蒂亚戈·莫塔 前巴萨中场（2001-2007）  
> Miguel Ruiz 米格尔 巴萨官方摄影师  
> Luis Javier García Sanz 路易斯·哈维尔·加西亚·桑斯 0304赛季巴萨前锋（已退役）  
> Rafael Marquez Alvarez 马奎斯 2003-2012效力于巴萨的墨西哥后卫  
> Sylvio Mendes Campos Junior 西尔维奥 2004-2009效力于巴萨现曼城球员  
> Ezequiel Iván Lavezzi 拉维奇 阿根廷前锋（已退役）  
> Andoni Zubizarreta 苏比萨雷塔时任巴萨一线队体育主管（已离职）  
> José Manuel Pinto 平托梦三时期杯赛门将  
> Sergio 'Kun' Agüero 阿奎罗 阿根廷前锋  
> David Villa 比利亚 前巴萨边锋 曾效力于美国球队纽约城（已退役）  
> Lucho：Luis Enriqué 恩里克 前巴萨中场（1996-2004）五冠教头 现西班牙国家队主帅  
> Jordi Alba 阿尔巴  
> Sergio Busquets（Busi）布斯克茨  
> Sergi Roberto 罗贝托  
> Luis Suárez 苏亚雷斯   
> Núria Cunillera 努莉亚 哈维妻子（2013年结婚）  
> Laia Cunillera 努莉亚的姐姐  
> Àsia 阿西娅 哈维的女儿  
> Antonella Rocuzzo 安东内拉 梅西妻子（2017年结婚）  
> Vanesa 维涅萨 普约尔的女友  
> Daniella 丹尼埃拉 小法妻子 （2018年结婚）  
> Lia/Capri 小法的女儿  
> Sofia 索菲亚 苏亚雷斯妻子  
> Thiago/Mateo Messi 蒂亚戈/马特奥·梅西 莱奥梅西的儿子  
> Benjamin 苏亚雷斯的儿子蒂亚戈的好朋友/同学/队友  
> Gabi 加比 前马竞中场 现阿尔萨德队长  
> Akram Afif 阿费夫 卡塔尔中场 现被比利亚雷亚尔租借至阿尔萨德 队内第二得分手

-  
不到十岁的Leo不明白，自己今年带着足球上街时看到的景象为什么如此不同。街口商店的老板前两年看见他还热心地问他是谁家的孩子，现在只见他眉头紧锁好像没看见他似的——即便曾经那个笑盈盈的大叔的询问，也只换来罗萨里奥男孩的惜字如金和微红的脸颊。  
街上的萧条对于孩子来说倒是伙伴间相约的好事，终于不会因为低头颠球撞到了路人需要战战兢兢担心对方的白眼或者劈头盖脸一顿责骂；只是抱着脏脏的足球回家时，母亲强从脸颊上对他牵出的笑意时，Leo也在内心知道情势并不乐观。  
Maxi大Leo两岁，他们气喘吁吁坐在地上中场休息时对方神神秘秘地说，“Leo你知道吗，在欧洲，现在是冬天，而且啊，说不定他们现在是晚上呢。”  
Leo大口喝着水壶里的水，抬起头看着Maxi，咽下之后张了张嘴唇，想说点什么，但最终也没说，他之后完全把这件事忘在了脑后。之后他照例每天去训练，训练场边经常会有些不认识的人出现——Jose的表叔、Romero的姑姑、还有那个关系七拐八绕的女孩Antonella……直到队友说今天场边穿着耐克外套的男人来自西班牙——哪个阿根廷人会在11月穿外套，Leo问对方西班牙是在欧洲吗，得到对方半不确定的答案后Leo想起了Maxi曾经说起的那片大陆与这里相反的气候。

晚饭时外面下起了瓢泼大雨，饭桌上Maria直接哭了起来，全家人放下碗筷安慰吓到的小女孩。等Leo上床睡觉时雨已经停了，他躺在床上看着窗外纱巾一样的云雾慢慢散开露出明亮的月光——太亮了，他更睡不着了，他又想起了白天的那个第二次出现在训练场的男人。小小的Leo得意于自己由“español”和“españa”的相似性得出西班牙也讲西班牙语的推论，他翻身下床，摇醒了哥哥，“Rodri，西班牙是讲西班牙语吗？”  
Rodrigo尽力不让自己的起床气发作，“Leo，睡觉好吗，现在都几点了。”  
“我睡不着……”紧接着Leo又重复了一遍自己的问题。  
Messi家的二儿子几乎是闭着眼睛从抽屉里找出一本百科全书，翻到西班牙的部分丢给弟弟，躺回床上前嘟囔着说了一句，”西班牙当然讲西班牙语。“

百科全书上寥寥的文字并没满足Leo的好奇心，大段的文字介绍着特产和经济让这个从小不愿意待在学校读书的小男孩犯起了困。进入梦乡后，他梦到了大洋彼岸的西班牙。  
白天的街道了无人烟，天黑后大家牵着红黄相间的牛上街。Leo穿着不合时宜的短袖被冻得打寒战，他从街边随意拽了一块布来御寒，却被比他之前在草原上见过的小一圈的牛追着跑。气喘吁吁地跑到了河边，河里却流淌着绿色的橄榄油；路过的小孩子跟他分享了糖果，道过三王节祝福之后嚷嚷着要一起去吃海鲜饭……

-  
不管大小，家里所有球状物体都能成为Hernández合心意的玩具。无疑Óscar是Xavi最喜欢的哥哥，可从有一天起Óscar就不再整天陪他玩足球了。家里大人告诉他Alex和Óscar都去了足球学校，那天两个大男孩回到家的时候小Xavi正闷头颠着他的足球——在生日收到的这颗足球是只有4岁的Xavi拥有的第21个足球了，哥哥们经过院子跟他打招呼并没有得到什么回应，他只是一味跟足球玩。  
稍晚一点Óscar拉住自己“用巧克力和上帝换回来的男孩”，作出一副“你今天不回答我就别想出去踢球”的架势，从弟弟口中问出了他不开心的原因——两个哥哥都去足球学校踢球了，自己只能待在家里。  
Óscar听了大笑，果然自己这个一向懂事的弟弟只有在涉及足球的事上才这么容易不高兴。Xavi无疑是一家中足球天赋最高的，即便哥哥们年龄上占着优势却还总是输给Xavi一截。

到了周末，一家人常常一起坐着摇摇晃晃的公交车去巴塞罗那。几个男孩会在出门前刻意少吃点Mercè准备的午饭，始终惦记着球场门口小摊上贩卖的热狗。他们常常会很早出门，到达球场的时候那里还没有等候的球迷，Joaquín就带着三个雀跃的男孩子到附近闲逛。最开始还只是球场附近，男孩子越长大跑得越远，就利用这些时间慢慢熟悉了巴塞罗那。有些时候他们也会挤在门口的球迷里一起等球员们开车到达诺坎普，看着车里他们崇拜的偶像从容地招着手开过。

-  
所有人心中会有一座巴塞罗那城，真正到这里的时候，你会发现这里有你想象中有的、也有想象中没有的。  
傍着山势，精力充沛的男孩小跑着爬上越来越陡的山坡，也走马观花看着每户人家的门厅；落在后头的父亲喊着“慢一点，小心摔倒”，喘着粗气迈着略显沉重的步伐。听到父亲的呼唤回过头来，阳光刺得眼睛有点睁不开，顺着略显逼仄的小道往下看去这个城市错落有致。  
加泰罗尼亚后来就不再有斗牛了，却时常在节日能看到斗牛士和骑士的装束；圣乔治日走过不管哪里的大街小巷，都能沐浴着鲜花的香气，一抬头就是鲜红的花海；诺坎普球场要抬头也看不到全貌，哪怕是看不懂路牌的外地人，下了交通工具只要跟着人流，便能找得到球场。

-  
Xavi升上一队坐板凳的时候，Cruyff已经放下了巴塞罗那的教鞭。休息在家的时候，他找来Cruyff执教期间的录像带，在草稿本上划来划去。没有机会上场，Xavi总是安静地坐在场边，脑子里告诉运转分析着场上发生着的一切。他总是会想，按照Cruyff的思路，问题究竟出在了哪里，哪里是创新到的地方……

自己坐车往返特拉萨和巴塞罗那后，Xavi成了巴萨博物馆的常客。爸爸有时不能及时来接他下训练的时候，Xavi就会自己背着不重的背包，慢悠悠地走到不远的诺坎普博物馆。陈列馆里循环播放的高光时刻录像带让Xavi一次次驻足，他在那里度过了很长闲暇的时光；逐渐地，球队的历史、那些有名的球员甚至他们的技术特点这个仅仅在青年队表现不错的小孩就如数家珍。  
时任一线队主教练Cruyff曾几次造访拉玛西亚训练场，个子不高的Xavi本来站在人群外围——他听得入神，忽视了队友的抗议拨开了挡在身前的众人挤在了最前面。他看着Cruyff挥舞着的双臂，第一次生出了这般的景仰和期待。  
正当Cruyff要离开训练场，大家也三三两两准备回到更衣室时，Xavi追了上去。  
“先生，对不起，您能再多跟我说说……嗯……´时间-空间`吗？”  
瘦高的一队主教练露出了笑容，他问了Xavi的名字并开玩笑说他讲这些的时候有些一队球员都不怎么愿意听，“我刚刚注意到你了，从后面挤到前面来的。看你听得很专注，你对我说的这些很感兴趣？”  
Xavi使劲点头，并用刚刚Cruyff提到的一部分内容分析了刚才训练中的一次反击，“我觉得我们应该这样，而不是那样……”  
Cruyff吃惊地看着这个手舞足蹈、只有14岁的孩子，他答应Xavi下次来的时候会送给他一个详细解释这些理论的笔记本。

Xavi掰着手指算这已经是他跟一队合练的第六个月了，时而进入大名单也是窝在板凳席的第二排裹着一个厚外套，观察比赛之外常常想些有的没的——足球里总有许多相似的地方，正如后来Messi复制Maradona的奇迹，他看着场上的大哥们，灵光乍现想起曾在哪里看过类似的情况，当时又是如何处理的。Xavi掐着眉心使劲回想是在哪里看过，接着耳边传来呼啸声，屁股下面的椅子剧烈地震动起来——就在他埋头苦想的时候，巴萨已经领先了。

60分钟大家一起从替补席站起来开始热身，Xavi起身时感觉到了大腿的酸痛。他先扶着椅背拉了一下才加入队友热身的行列，想来是上午在B队和大家合练完赶着来球场所以拉伸没到位的缘由——第二天B队的联赛他进了大名单，看来今天的一队比赛教练是不会派他上场了。这样来来回回奔波的日子逐渐填满了Xavi的生活，他得以在家看录像带的时间越来越少；只是他找教练帮他找来了更多历任教练留下来的文字记录，在车上翻看。

-  
不管是纽维尔老男孩还是河床，俱乐部都只有一片不大的球场，更何况是给低级别梯队的训练场。只有街口那个小酒馆里，提着啤酒瓶的中年人有一搭没一搭地聊着天看着挂在高处的电视机——他们大概率并不关心穿着不同球衣的两支球队各自来自哪里，接下来又有什么样的征程。Leo猜他们是买了足球彩票。成天训练、在街头和伙伴踢足球、回家吃饭睡觉是Leo会做的几件事，他的生活里很少有时间给他去看足球比赛；下雨天时少年队的教练会组织他们在室内看录像，模糊的画质仅仅能看得到人影晃动，也没有应当出现在左上角的比分和对阵双方。  
哪怕是在家庭会议上，Leo也才第一次听说“巴塞罗那”这个球队——好像也是那个西班牙的城市名字。  
是一家很大的俱乐部。Leo站在诺坎普的欢迎牌前，脑子里闪现出的念头和他在罗萨里奥拥有的初印象并无二致。漂洋过海的少年不由地抬起头，嘴唇拱成了圆形惊叹自己一眼都望不到球场顶。Jorge用家里的老式相机给Leo在入口处拍了张照片留作纪念，“Leo，再笑一点啊！”面对相机依旧会有点不自然的Leo脸上有些僵硬，肩膀耸着，在爸爸的提醒下还是露出一个有点羞涩的笑容。

Leo在试训时发挥还不错，他看着身边一同来的孩子三三两两凑在一起谈论着杂七杂八的事情，牵了牵嘴角，又低头继续摆球了。一家人待在俱乐部安排的住处里，Matias和Rodrigo陪着妹妹在房间里摆弄玩具，Jorge不是站在窗边看着楼下吸烟就是在客厅里踱步，Celia在厨房准备着中午饭……Leo内心里很想去看看巴塞罗那是不是像自己想象中的一样，是不是河里都流淌着橄榄油。可一家人都在焦急地等待，不知道今天会不会有俱乐部的人上门拜访给自己一个答案——未来需要面对的问题依旧很多，要举家搬来巴塞罗那吗，父亲的工作，哥哥妹妹上学……

Leo头顶上的帽子不知什么什么沾上了面包屑，他在西班牙广场上看喷泉时，一只灰色的鸽子径直向他飞来落在了Leo头上。这可吓了他一跳，鸽子叼走他帽子上的面包屑很快飞走了。Leo向广场一侧推着移动货车的中年妇女买来一包稻谷，放在手心小心翼翼地蹲下身喂给停留在广场上的鸽子们。爸爸在一旁给他拍了一张照片，还问他要不要放在帽子上喂鸽子。  
Leo直摇头，把帽子摘下来抱在怀里。

彼时Leo一年和巴萨更新了3次合同，违约金对于一个15岁的少年来说已经是天价，Leo和爸爸在巴塞罗那也过上了还不错的日子。少年A队认识的小伙伴们现在的相处也还不错，在那次PS之战后他终于融入了这个集体——哪怕曾经他和队友也配合默契创造出了很惊人的成绩，但众所周知大家一直以为他是个小哑巴。  
少年时的友谊最为宝贵，拥有天赋的三个男孩很快成了场上场下的密友。拉玛西亚的生活称得上无忧无虑，Leo也不再为治疗忧虑，虽然比不上15岁就已经191的Gerard，但他也在一点点逐渐长高。  
“喂，Geri，你已经两年都没长个儿了吧？”  
听到自己名字的大个子男孩把头从柜子里钻出来，“我再长高就看不到你了！”  
Leo把穿到一半的鞋脱下来冲Piqué的屁股扔过去不再理他，转头跟Cesc讲起自己前一天在广场上的奇遇。

-  
十几岁的男孩子总幻想着自己能拯救世界。白天在一起讨论超级英雄的故事，交换着漫画或者碟片；回到家跟父母絮叨着超人有多厉害，明里暗里表示想要一件超人的披风；睡觉时床头也摆着虽然制作不够精良但却神似的超级英雄公仔——日有所思夜有所梦，睡梦里梦到自己和朋友们获得了新的能力得以成为大家的英雄自然也不足为奇了。  
Xavi在拉玛西亚认识的第一个叫Sergio的男孩子有点胖，他抗拒极了跑步。教练转过身的时候，他必然会偷懒那么几秒。孩子们有时候会用Sergio的偷懒当作赌约，赌他这次是停在原地大喘气，还是用夸张的太空步装作用力跑。后来在一起走出训练场的路上听他说，是有一次连着几天做梦路遇歹徒又或是仇家寻仇，在梦里跑啊跑啊跑，醒来时满头大汗，至此才留下了心理阴影。管理青年队更衣室的大叔走过时给他说了几个电影的名字，满脸笑意让Sergio之后少看点犯罪题材、少吃点肉。

周三晚训前的更衣室总是吵吵嚷嚷的，不知道什么时候开始大家在这一天分享自己的梦境成了某种传统。大家围坐在讲述人的四周，偶有人插嘴提出不合理之处换来旁边队友的一记眼刀，“都说了是做梦了！”  
“轮到你了，Xavi！你都没怎么讲过你做过什么奇怪的梦。”远处的队友大声喊着，说实话，Xavi很少做梦。他向Carles投去求助的目光，对方倒也豪爽，接过话茬说自己梦里的动物园奇遇记，算是救了Xavi一回。

分组拉伸的时候Carles捂着嘴压低声音跟Xavi嘱咐，“你怎么就不愿意跟大家讲讲故事呢，我都听到有人对你有意见了，阴阳怪气地说你被van Gaal先生看上了就不愿意理大家了。”  
“什么？”Xavi没控制住音量引得大家投来诧异的目光，“没有的事，而且，我本来就没什么梦……”  
Xavi耐不住这些朝夕相处的队友里确有几个娇生惯养的公子哥并不好伺候，训练结束后在更衣室补给了他们一个从电视里看来又加上自己想象的故事。队友们被逗得前仰后合，大力拍着他的肩膀问他怎么早不分享。Xavi打着哈哈，“想讲的时候不是被Carles抢了先嘛。”

“不过Carles，我梦到过一个男孩。”  
Xavi的这位好朋友停下了拨弄头发，“男孩？”  
“嗯，栗色的短发，个子不高。”  
“然后呢？”  
“没了。”  
Carles瞪了他一眼，“没了？那你说什么。”  
Xavi一屁股坐在了草坪上，“我不记得了……我梦到过他好几次，醒来之后我立马想把梦到的事情写下来，但一下床就忘了。我总觉得，跟这个男孩有什么关联……”

-  
“什么？Leo你不是在开玩笑吧，你还没去过诺坎普看比赛？”  
相比较还没什么记忆就成为了巴萨会员的本地孩子，Leo13岁才第一次踏上这片大陆。在不同级别梯队之间跳级，踢很多比赛……有空闲的时候Leo更多地在家里睡觉，或者找合适的时间给妈妈和妹妹打个电话，没有去过诺坎普看比赛实在是很正常的事情。Jorge下班后会把频道换在Barça TV，Leo有时侯会跟着看看——巧的时候还能看到自己进球的视频，当然频率并不高，大多数还是在播放一些一队的新闻。  
Cesc和Gerard拉着其他几个队友密谋了一阵，跑去缠着教练下个周末在他们梯队的比赛结束之后去诺坎普看一队比赛。男孩儿们搬出一堆冠冕堂皇的理由，教练最后实在是没办法才允诺了他们，“好吧，周末的比赛赢了大家就一起去看比赛。”

大比分赢下一场比赛过后大家整整齐齐穿着背上还没有印号的球衣，从迷你球场排着队往诺坎普走去。在Rivaldo打进本场第三粒进球时，整个诺坎普的欢呼沸腾中，Leo突然拽住旁边Marc的袖子，“我梦到的就是这个球场，是诺坎普！”Leo不得不提高了音量，旁边的人才能在一片喧闹中听清他说什么。  
“我们都梦到过诺坎普。”另一边的Victor抢过了话头，“不过，Leo，你未来一定会在这里踢球，就像Rivaldo一样！”

一场大胜之后心情不错的一线队球员们谢过场之后才慢慢走向了球员通道，Xavi走进球员通道时朝着喊着他名字的几个球迷招了招手。正当他要迈出球场时在中层看台捕捉到一个栗色的后脑勺，他看起来正在和旁边高个子的男孩说着什么。  
“我觉得那就是我梦见的那个男孩！”Carles顺着Xavi手指的方向抬头看去，没想那个男孩已经离开了看台。“在哪，我没看见啊。我看你是魔怔了……”  
Xavi踮着脚在看台寻找，但奈何诺坎普实在太大，Leo被队友们簇拥着一起从出口退出球场，男孩们手舞足蹈地回味着刚才的比赛，后而又一起哼起了队歌。

-  
拉玛西亚从不会让学员在16岁前进行体能训练，孩子们只会将训练脚下技术作为最重要的事情。每天为时两小时的训练中，他们做的最多的是练习传球、盘带和跑位。所以当Xavi得知自己由于不够高大被Rijkaard排除在常规首发名单之外时他真的气疯了，他甚至在私下指责这位曾经效力于阿贾克斯的荷兰人根本就不懂巴萨的踢球方式。  
Carles眼见Xavi就要把面前的桌子给拆了，提出了让他回拉玛西亚找以前熟悉的工作人员聊聊天，放松一下心情。Xavi这才放过了被自己用录像带和杯子快要砸出坑来的桌子，穿了件外套打算出门。  
“你不去吗？”  
Carles连忙摆手，“你一个人静静吧。”  
Xavi气愤地在路上踢着石子，甚至因为没有好好看路遭到了骑着自行车经过的大爷的大喊大叫，“年轻人！睁开眼睛看路！”好在拉玛西亚很快就走到了，训练场上正进行着对抗赛，Xavi刚走进门就听见了里头吵吵嚷嚷的。  
他还是没忍住先往球场上走去，站在远处看了一会儿——梯队的球员们实在是少有很壮实的孩子，他还是在心里坚持自己原本的看法，足球运动员不高大根本不能算是缺点，更不能成为踢不上首发的理由。

时任拉玛西亚青训主管的Albert，也是Xavi的老友从办公室出来，伸着懒腰，凭借对方一头发胶认出了Xavi，好久未见的两人一上来先热情地拥抱了对方。Xavi说想来找Albert聊聊天，也是来拉玛西亚散散心，其实后者心知肚明这个自己曾经带过的小孩最近过得不如意。  
“来来来，趁着训练没结束，给你看几个小孩。”Xavi的话还没说完，就被Albert拽到了离比赛场地更近的地方，他指着Cesc、Gerard、Victor他们几个给Xavi介绍，说这一批孩子真的都很不错……  
其实更衣室里他们这几个从梯队上来的球员总是互相分享着从朋友嘴里听说的青年队不错的苗子，哪怕是他们自己同期的，也有太多太多当时拥有无限前途的年轻人了。只是年少的天赋和未来能不能在一线队取得成功还是两码子事，真正放在自己身上，尤其是和一队合练却常常还要回B队踢比赛的日子，Xavi更是学会了免疫这种关注的目光。  
“哔——”Xavi有点不太专注地听着Albert的介绍，猛地被刺耳的哨声惊了一下。训练场上穿着9号球衣的少年明显比别的孩子瘦弱一点，他被另外一边穿着客队球衣的男孩子铲倒在地，痛苦地捂着小腿。金发的高个子后卫——是Albert刚刚有提到的Gerard Piqué，从后场冲上来拽着肇事者的领子，高声质问，“你怎么踢球的？”  
Xavi看着4号和3号球员担心地蹲下来问候被铲倒在地的9号，那个孩子五官疼得都皱在了一起，却还是对自己的小伙伴摇摇头，大约在说“没事”。他在地下埋着头缓了一会，拉着旁边的队友站起来的时候Xavi才看到了他的脸。  
地中海的阳光下进行的比赛让汗水浸湿了孩子们的头发，Xavi觉得自己移不开盯着那孩子的目光了，“Albert，他叫什么？刚刚那个被铲倒的孩子。”  
“哈哈，我刚要跟你好好说说他——他就是那个俱乐部费了不少心思从阿根廷挖来小天才，叫Messi。”  
“Messi？”Xavi重复了一下，不是个在加泰罗尼亚常见的姓氏。  
对方继续絮叨着关于这孩子有多么对么与众不同，Xavi大半都没有听进去。哪怕对方的头发已经汗湿得贴在头顶上，阳光下的栗色Xavi觉得熟悉极了，他开始怀疑那天在诺坎普的看台上的栗色小脑袋也属于这个阿根廷小天才……  
“不过这个小孩啊，可让我们发愁坏了——他太安静了，现在跟这群队友混熟了还好，之前好长时间，我们都以为他不会说话呢。这样下去以后……”  
比赛结束后，Xavi径直冲上去，走在最前面的小球员惊呼“Xavi！！”跑到了他面前，被喊着名字的人继续往前走，在红蓝色的9号前停下来。  
“你怎么样，伤还好吗？”明显不明白状况的小朋友有点不知所措，抬头看了一眼面前的人又立刻低下头，摇了摇头表示没事。  
“我叫Xavi……”明显他也意识到自己有点突兀，一瞬间也不知道该说什么，对方的回应让Xavi耳边还没散去的“我们都以为他不会说话呢”又飘了回来——他只是点了点头，Xavi猜这表示“我知道”。  
Leo回过头去看身旁原本在欢呼现在却安静下来的队友，他们好奇地看着场地边上单方面对话的两人。

-  
“你还记得咱们第一次见Andrés吗？”  
“哪个Andrés？”看着突然兴致勃勃的发小，有点不明所以。  
Xavi翻了个白眼，“Andrés Iniesta啊。”  
“哦，有点印象。咱们之前不是还跟他们队踢过比赛嘛。”Carles对比赛其实不记得什么了，但却被那个皮肤白得在人群里显眼的中场惊艳到了，“好像你在那场比赛里被盯得挺惨的。”  
“咳咳，是啊，对面那个穿着15号但踢4号位的小孩，我烦死他了。”Xavi真是不想提起，“后来他跟我说是Cruyff让他盯着我的。”  
成天形影不离絮絮叨叨很多话的队友竟然没跟自己讲过教父的“特殊关照”，巴萨中卫震惊之余指责对方为什么之前没提过。  
“我觉得没什么特别的。不过当时你要是打算去替我寻仇，我可能就说出来拦着你了。”Xavi总是这样，别人认为天大的事他总是镇静自若，搞得对方很一惊一乍没见过世面。  
车驶到训练场，Carles解开安全带下车，待Xavi也关好车门后锁上车，冲着对方吼，“那你现在提起干嘛？”  
Xavi把双臂抱在胸前，叹了口气，“昨天在拉玛西亚看见那孩子被侵犯，就跟他讲了这个事，也是突然想起来的。”  
“等等等等，哪个小孩，这都哪跟哪啊？”Carles被说的一头雾水，对方前一天还像是个泄了气的皮球，今天旧事重提，不对劲。  
Xavi撇撇嘴，“就是那个我在看台看到的男孩，栗色头发的，我昨天在拉玛西亚看到他了……”  
没等Xavi说下去，Carles就打断他，用手背搭上对方的额头，“没发烧啊，Xavi Hernández，你是说那个你梦见的男孩？”  
“对啊，他叫Messi。”  
Carles往前快走了两步，回过头，“我看你是疯了。你是说，你梦里的男孩，出现在诺坎普的看台上，结果，他是拉玛西亚那个人尽皆知的小天才……你还跑去跟人家讲故事，你不怕吓着小孩子啊。你当你是四台的伦理剧编剧啊？”  
Xavi追上一脸不屑的队友，在他背后抡起一脚踹在Carles屁股上，“我没开玩笑。”后者也没想着回击，快步跑进更衣室换训练服，“懒得搭理你。”

-  
训练课上三角站位的动态穿接配合，教练先示范了一遍，然后手舞足蹈地预设了一个场景，找了站在前排的Alex上去扮演防守球员。重复演示了两遍之后，JA的小球员们就地四个人一组接力了起来。Geri上来逼抢，Leo晃了两下就过掉了对方，又带球到了目标线。后方等着拉开空间的队友叉着腰吹了声口哨，Leo冲同组的Ramon竖了竖大拇指，不好意思地把球交还给对方。第二次配合时，虽然没被抢断，但原本应该传给左边身位更靠后的队友防止越位他却传给了右边等待接应的人。左右两人面面相觑了一会儿，又把球传给Leo叫了停，“Leo，反了吧……”

“戈雅认为委拉兹开斯是对自己影响最大的老师，他们的绘画风格……”

已经有一点长的刘海耷拉下来挡住了眼睛，Leo烦躁地用手把它捋上去，一想到今天自己糟糕的训练课，他使劲把头发揉乱又整好，根本没有听进去台上干练的女老师所讲的科普性质艺术史。他跟几个小伙伴聚在一起总是在讨论，教练是不是真的会因为他们不好好听文化课而不让他们踢比赛，这太扯淡了不是吗？直到他们听说JB有个小孩在课后测试上交了白卷，教练真的没有把他放进比赛大名单里。自此之后大家在课堂上收敛多了，Leo也会在发呆发一会儿之后看看老师在黑板上写的内容，再低头看两眼课本大致推测一下刚才讲了什么。  
Leo小小地叹了口气，决定再占用一点点上课时间想清楚训练课上的配合。下课后他自己一个人在训练场周围咬着嘴唇游荡，脑子里还是想着老师的示范——论射门和盘带，确实很多年长于他的成年队球员都不如他，但是在配合方面还总是欠点火候，需要自己再多花点心思才能想明白。同伴们约了去Gerard家打PS，训练场空荡荡的，Leo想找人再试一次也只寄希望于之后的训练课了。

Xavi依旧苦恼于不被教练重用，一个人对着墙已经练了快一个小时最基础的脚弓传球了。正当他扶着膝盖弯腰休息的时候看见隔着网状的铁丝外有个穿着训练服的小孩儿，Xavi招招手，“嘿！一起踢两脚吗？”  
待他走近Xavi才看清是那个顶着栗色头发的少年，他的头发比起上次见到又长了些。相比之前被汗水浸湿根根分明，今天Leo几乎要齐肩的头发蓬蓬松松的，甚至有一点像一顶蘑菇。  
Leo冲他露出一个带着羞涩的微笑，用超级超级小的声音在空旷的场地上留下一声“你好”。西班牙语课本上经典的问候语被他们重演了一遍，Xavi偷偷笑了一下，转而问Leo是才下了训练课吗。  
“不，训练在早上。刚刚是通识课。”  
“很无聊，是吗？我当时也那么觉得。”  
Leo的眼睛一瞬间亮了一下，他从小就很抗拒课堂，觉得坐在一张课桌后面一个上午都不能动是种煎熬。原来Xavi也很讨厌上课，他在心里想。他像是捣蒜一样点了点头。  
Xavi把脚下的足球挑起来，原本期望Leo接住它——后者用了头把球运回去，Xavi用膝盖缓冲了一下之后抱住，并且不由地惊叹了一下。

Xavi丢过来一瓶水，Leo喝了一大口后躺在草地上。前者接过水瓶将剩下的水全抬头灌进嘴里，伸开手掌挡着太阳。  
年轻一点的球员翻了个身，手撑着下巴看向年长一些的前辈，“其实每一次有高级别的球员和教练来看我们的时候，大家都会格外努力些。所以……”Xavi一方面有点惊讶于这是跟这个孩子的第二次、不、第三次见面，他有点得意这个被很久以来以为不会说话的孩子主动跟他开口了，另一方面他很快就明白了这可能是因为上一回他提起的往事。  
“所以，其实没关系。”Leo的眼睛里闪着光，Xavi看着他，点点头。

道过再见之后，Xavi转过头跟Leo说“我在一队等你。”对方明显脸红了，挠挠后脑勺，问他会不会再来。  
“也许吧。”Xavi在心里苦笑反正自己现在也闲着，踢不上球。

-  
Puyol一拳砸在蓝色奥迪车的引擎盖上，Xavi瞪了他一眼，“砸坏了你赔给我。”  
气鼓鼓的巴萨中卫在一场闷闷的平局之后实在是很不爽，“巴西人是从来没学过回传吗？”  
Xavi把大嚷大叫的人拽进车里，“喂，别这么大声，让人家听见。”他也叹了口气，球队这样下去可不行，“也许还是要多磨合磨合吧。”  
两个人心情都不好，开车的人安静开车，副驾上的人不停做着深呼吸看着窗外。Xavi打开车载音乐，有点吵的摇滚很快被Carles关掉。  
“南美人从小踢的是街头足球，难免喜欢自己带球带到底……”Xavi试探着让Carles冷静一点，不料起到了反效果，这个发小生气起来连自己也遭殃。  
“你怎么这样，怎么还在给他们找理由？明明就是他们一意孤行，你什么时候才能认真听我讲话啊？”Carles作势要解安全带，“停车，我要下车。”  
Xavi按住对方的手，“大哥，这是高速，怎么停车。还有，你什么时候能改改你这个暴躁的脾气好好动脑子想想？”  
Carles不再说话，“就算你生气我也要说，时间会说话，我相信Ronaldinho。”

-  
Xavi第一次在诺坎普听到给予他的掌声，已经是他升上一队很久之后的事情了。诺坎普冬季常刮风，略宽松的球衣鼓着风蒸发着由于跑动身上的薄汗，在呼呼的风声里他几乎听不清Victor在喊着什么。  
由于伤病的折磨，Pep最终决定离开巴萨。Xavi捧着一束花，有点可笑的百合，去看望4号球员时对方一点也没有自己曾经受伤时的烦躁，倒是十分淡然。  
“第一次听到全场的掌声，Pep，你是什么感觉？”Xavi从柔软的沙发里坐起身提问。  
Pep摆弄了两下花束里散发着香气的白色花朵，嗅了嗅，“啊……好遥远的回忆——老实说，我有点害怕。”  
Xavi在自己坐的那片沙发小范围挪动了一下，点了点头。  
“他们说你取代了我，我觉得你会比我更好。”  
Xavi后来试曾想过，有一天有一个更年轻的中场球员站在他身边，外面所有人说着，“Xavi，诺坎普接下来是这个年轻人的了，你老了，该离开了。”的时候，他能不能够如此平和——坐着这个年轻人面前，并祝他好运。  
一阵沉默过后，“我不想当诺坎普的国王。”  
Pep沉沉地笑了两声，继而开始咳嗽——他有点感冒，Xavi把一旁的杯子递给他。  
“哦？那你想做什么，救世主吗？”  
Xavi摇头，“我想做帝国图景一块拼图，万丈高楼的一条钢筋——救世主？我希望巴萨永远都不需要救世主。”  
Pep拍手大笑，他清了下嗓子，“你的野心也不小，不一定是最闪耀的明星，帝国图景、万丈高楼，少了你，却无法铸成……”  
Xavi没说话，当是默认。他好奇为什么连Pep听到掌声和欢呼都会害怕，原来他们是一样的。  
“我就知道你不会去米兰，祝你真的能得偿所愿，小伙子。”  
——米兰，谁又知道呢，人生只可以做一个选择。

-  
10月天气开始转凉，JA的比赛也从密集的一周双赛过渡到一周一赛。  
Leo总是不太明白队中为什么会有人消息如此灵通，就连出现在场边的是Rijkaard的助教他们也知道。那个微胖的男人出现在球场边几次之后，Leo被教练叫去让他第二天去参加一队合练。  
彼时一队的训练场地离拉玛西亚有段距离，Leo换好了训练服拎着球鞋提前了半个小时到的训练场。陆陆续续看到开着车进去才结束了自己的闲逛直接到了场地——他忘记了大家还要去更衣室换衣服，本来为了避免尴尬想不要太早也不要太晚就可以避免潜在的打招呼环节，只能坐在场边慢悠悠地换好球鞋等着有人来。

Ronaldinho从Leo身边经过的时候露出了惊讶的神色，伸手把他从地上拉了起来又揉了揉他的头发，“我就说很快会在这里见到你的！”巴西人一点也没有收敛自己的热情，拉着他一边往场地走一边攀谈着。  
“哟，这是新来的B队小天才吗？”Deco甩着胳膊靠近，站在一旁端详着这个在Ronaldinho旁更显得瘦小的男孩。  
Leo有点为难地绞着衣角看着旁边相对熟悉的巴西人，企图求助——“他是从JA上来的，不是B队。”声音的主人也才刚走上训练草地，Xavi向Leo点了点头算是示意。Ronaldinho看了Xavi一眼，笑了，“看来你们已经认识了啊。”  
巴西人勾着Leo的肩走向场地中央，向大家介绍Leo，并把他称作自己的“小兄弟”。Leo在红着脸跟大家说“大家好”之前回头跟在站定在刚刚的位置的Xavi笑了笑，当是打招呼也当是感谢他刚才的解围。

Leo拎着球鞋往门口方向走，被Carles叫住了，“嘿！呃……Messi？不去冲个澡再回去吗？”他回头，有点手足无措，“哦对了，我是Carles Puyol。”  
“你好。嗯……我没有带什么东西，所以还是回家再洗吧。”他的声音越来越低，并不确定最后几个词对方是不是都没有听到。  
Xavi走到Carles旁，扶着他的肩拉伸起了大腿前侧。他另一只手指指Leo手里拽着的鞋带，“你就打算这么拎着鞋回去？放在柜子里之后再穿不是方便些吗。”  
“放在……哪里的柜子？”  
Xavi换了一条腿拉伸，忽视了Carles甩给他的白眼，“你不会就是因为这个所以是换好的训练服来的吧？”面对对方躲闪着目光的点头，Xavi觉得这个小孩实在可爱，“更衣室有的是柜子。有的是给梯队的球员还没有名字喷漆的柜子。”  
Carles上手摸了摸Leo的头，小声在Xavi耳边说，“你可没提过这孩子让人这么有摸摸他头的冲动。”两人引着Leo往更衣室走，也不讲话，Carles问Leo平常也不怎么说话吗，“看起来真不像是会因为动作抗议Motta跟他大吼的……”  
Leo手里依旧提着鞋带，前后甩着鞋，“我也不知道怎么的，就突然生气了……真的有点疼。”  
Carles摇摇头，“不过我看Thiago也真的是……不知道他怎么想的。”  
Xavi学着Leo的样子也甩起了球鞋，“Leo只是有点害羞，熟了就好了，对吧？”

-  
机场摆渡车上可供抓的扶手并不多，很多时候得依靠和旁边人的摩擦才不会因为司机突然刹车而左右摇摆甚至冲出去。偌大的机场总给人以陌生的不安全感，不知道载着自己的摆渡车要开往何方，又为何前方无人无车要停下来静默地等候。  
远远看见一架小型客机，工作人员正操作着舷梯靠近舱门。缓缓停车，Leo依旧透过摆渡车的窗户向外看着。其他人逐渐迈上台阶，扛着相机的Miguel站在摆渡车与飞机之间记录着戴着耳机沉浸在自己世界里的球员们。Leo回过神赶紧跳下车箱，把自己肩上背包的带子紧了紧快步登上舷梯。在舱门口他回过头，用手抓住被风掀起的头发——Miguel盖上相机镜头，装好他的设备往上走，飞机起降的轰鸣声混着工作人员对讲机里传来的电波声。  
Leo快步走进机舱，取下背包在后排无人的座位上坐下。扣好安全带后在睡梦中开始不到三个小时的短程旅途。

-  
更衣室的长条凳上整齐叠放着暗抹茶色的客场球衣，一、二、三、四……数到14号，他站定在那里。陆续经过的队友拍拍他的肩，Leo没来得及回头看是谁，只说了声“你好”，就打开了柜子查看情况——至少不脏，Leo把背包扔了进去开始慢悠悠往出拿东西。

诺坎普的球员通道多年如一日被漆成红色，给人以振奋之感。Leo在更衣室门口张望着，蓝色主色调，和相对球场较低的地势实在并不让人舒服。正当他将迈上逼仄的台阶往替补席上走去时，身穿绿色外套的对方球员乌泱泱从台阶上小跑下来，他只好往后退了两步。  
待主队的球员全部回到更衣室，Leo换了一边台阶——自己的队友们也已在更衣室做着最后的赛前准备，所有人都有自己的习惯。Xavi是最后一个回到更衣室的，他打了个寒颤，打量了一下眼前的年轻人，“外面好冷，回去加一件紧身衣吧。”

球场屏幕上的时间一分一秒地过去，Leo裹着一件大棉袄坐在替补席一边咬着指甲一边看着场上，时不时瞟一眼计分牌旁的时间。数字迈入50往上的时候，他坐直了身体开始搓手——青年队主管说今天他将获得出场的机会，而往往60分钟是个节点。没过几分钟，几个男孩被叫起来热身。脱掉那层厚厚的棉衣真是冷极了，Leo在场边做了简单的拉伸后开始折返跑，尽快让自己热起来。  
他穿上了那件14号球衣，大家在周四的训练结束后选了友谊赛的球衣号码，留给几个梯队的小球员的号码里Leo选了14号。站在场边看着LED牌上的换人号码，他甚至低头看了看球裤上的数字——依旧觉得不真实，场上跑着的球员里有Luis García、Rafael Marquez，他竟然就要和这群人一起踢球了。

波尔图十一月里的冷风吹得所有人把脸埋在了棉服里，后悔没多带条围巾帽子。年轻点的男孩子，大约从来也没看天气预报的习惯。球衣管理员鼓鼓囊囊的大包里防备着藏了几件外套，比赛结束后也早早被要走，络腮胡的中年男人只能无奈地摊摊手，“大巴上开空调就暖和了。”被寒风吹过的面颊在密封的大巴车上热得烫手，回程的飞机上，大家都昏昏欲睡。Rafael探过头来看着脑袋一点一点的Leo偷偷笑，他探头探脑的动作引得正开着头灯读报纸的Xavi从报纸里抬起了视线。随着对方的目光，Xavi捕捉到了Rafa发笑的缘由。  
他先把报纸折成了小块，顺便收起了小桌板弯腰从背包里掏出一个颈枕。趁Leo的头又低下去时套在了脖子上，巴西人露出诧异的神情，不知道是不是在惊讶那样小的一个背包何以装下这样一个枕头。Xavi举举上机时和空姐要来的咖啡，继续读起了报纸。

飞机降落时轻微的失重感才让Leo从梦中醒来，他摘下颈枕四处张望着寻找这东西的主人。坐在他身旁、比他稍大两岁的B队小伙子指了指过道另一边的Xavi，后者已经在阅读上机后的第三份报纸了。  
Leo伸手将枕头还给Xavi，“你的？谢谢。”  
眼前的白色软垫遮挡住了Xavi看报纸的视线他才看向过道的一边，接过它后他摇摇头。  
“你没有睡一会儿吗？”  
Xavi扇了扇手里剩下几行就要读完的报纸，“场上跑得没你多，想看看报纸。”  
Leo“哦”了一声就点点头，随即回想起自己虽然接连在场上过了几次人，但毕竟自己只踢了十几分钟而对方踢了半场。扭过头想要说出来时，看着对方埋头在报纸里就没再说话。  
在飞机开始滑行后Xavi放下了手里的报纸，明显他注意到了刚刚对方的欲言又止，“上来前随手拿的，最后那张是葡语的，看起来花了点功夫。”  
“嗯，其实也没什么。”Leo张望着从另一边的窗户企图看到自己什么时候可以解开安全带。  
Xavi转过头，问他：“你有去看过Roni吗？”  
Leo摇摇头，“他伤得很严重吗？”  
“应该不严重，只是我觉得他可能想有人说说话。”

-  
Cesc和Gerard从伦敦回来过，没有比赛的一周，Leo期待着三个人的重聚可以去做点什么。  
“去采蘑菇？为什么会有这么奇怪的想法？”举着电话啊阿根廷人并不明白加泰罗尼亚人的传统，电话那头的Geri嚷嚷着Leo十几岁就来巴塞罗那了也算是半个加泰人，怎么能不参与这项传统活动呢。说实话，Cesc并不怎么喜欢吃蘑菇，他却从小陪发小进过无数次山里，成为了半个蘑菇专家。待见了面，Gerard滔滔不绝讲起了那些蘑菇有关的事——季节和温度影响了山上不同海拔处蘑菇的成熟程度，哪样的蘑菇适合煮汤哪些又适合做菜。

三剑客是跟着采蘑菇小分队一起进山的，到了秋天的雨后总会有蘑菇爱好者在加泰罗尼亚周围的山脉里大快朵颐。Gerard熟络地跟叔叔伯伯们打着招呼，Cesc和Leo在稍远的地方等着他。  
“Cesc、Leo，你们快过来！”个头已经十分出众的男孩挥着手唤着自己的小伙伴。原本就静谧的山脚下虽然因为人群聚集多了几分生气，但他的这一声大叫却打破了原有的安静。  
心中莫名的两人还是一边嫌弃着发小炸炸呼呼的样子一边朝他的方向走去，眼尖的Cesc捕捉到站在Gerard身边的Xavi——差点忘记了，这个金发男孩可是前巴萨副主席的孙子。即便年少的Cesc就已经离开了巴萨，Xavi却一直还是他心目中的偶像。他脚下跑了起来，甚至把Leo落在了身后去和Xavi搭话。  
“喂，等等我。”Leo在心里咒骂Cesc，默默想不管是什么情况让他丢下自己都要踢两脚他的屁股，并且在回去之后一整天不理他——必须是回去之后，不然他自己很有可能在山里迷路。  
那边的人群顺着声音向这边看来，Leo一边加快步伐还随着大家的目光回头看了看，这才意识到大家在看他。  
一身休闲装，戴着鸭舌帽的Xavi确实在人群中并不起眼，确实就像是万千普通人中的一员。当然，在Gerard的大喊大叫下Leo不认出对方都难。已经打过几次交道的两人自然地问候起来，距离上次见面已经过去了一段时间。这下被怨念的发小变成了Leo自己，爬山路途上他又听了一遍关于蘑菇的科普讲堂。只不过Xavi的版本要比Gerard有逻辑得多，也少了其中的一些冷笑话一样的吐槽。  
进到较高海拔处，队伍自然分成了Xavi和Gerard这样真的来采蘑菇的队伍和如Leo和Cesc一般，只是当作一次远足的闲杂人等的一队。年龄较长的巴萨队长多次嘱咐了两个年轻人要跟紧队伍不可以掉队，他们自然时时关注着其他人顺着蘑菇分布的踪迹。  
Cesc碰了一下Leo的肩膀，“果然国家德比帽子戏法就是不一样，你跟Xavi这么熟了？”  
Leo摇摇头，“其实在JA的时候我们就认识了，他来过拉玛西亚。”  
“吁，你这是在强调Xavi不是势利的人，不是因为你的帽子戏法才对你另眼相看的？”Cesc做着鬼脸，他早就习惯了这个比自己还小一个多月的发小总能够惊艳到所有人。  
“能别再提那个该死的帽子戏法了吗？”Leo推了一下Cesc的脑袋，“不过Xavi确实是个很好的人。”  
“你真的好不仗义，你明知道我超喜欢Xavi的，你也不告诉我你跟他认识了。”  
“其实也没有非常熟……”原本Leo就想解释的，却被Cesc疯狂打岔，“就是训练啊比赛啊什么的……”  
Cesc觉得Xavi跟Leo在一块的时候眼神很温柔，一路上也总是回头确认他们有跟上，“但我觉得他挺照顾你的啊。”  
Leo回想了一下过往的相处，“他确实对我蛮好的……”

-  
训练结束后Xavi牵着他一进门就在原地追着自己尾巴玩的Trux在街区里闲逛了，它倒是一如既往招人喜欢，过往的邻居都愿意蹲下来摸摸这只白色的小狗。在家里憋久了的Trux突然撒起欢来让穿着人字拖出门的主人有点招架不住，后悔没有穿上运动鞋——这活动量快顶上一次体能训练了。  
意识到时间差不多，天色也不早了时Xavi突然觉得Trux好像有一阵没有洗过澡了，他牵着小狗往家的方向走着，趁着还有太阳应当给它洗个澡。抱着Trux走进浴室时手机响了起来，从沙发上的外套里摸到手机它已经不响了。  
手机上四五个未接来电——Xavi出去遛狗的时候没什么带手机的习惯，是他不认识的号码。正当他在心里猜想着骚扰电话应当也没有这么锲而不舍时，他发现还有一条来自这个号码的短信：Xavi，你可以来Paradiso接一下Leo回家吗？——Ronaldinho  
在常规训练和比赛以外，Xavi与Ronaldinho私下的联系并不多，更多限于队友的聚会，所以Xavi的手机上并没有存有对方的手机号码。对着手机，Xavi一脸莫名其妙，但他还是拿了外套、手机、钱包和钥匙就出门了。拨着电话走到车前却又停下来，他折回浴室把挂在门把手上的牵引绳取下来才又出了门。电话里一直是忙音，Xavi烦躁地把手机扔在副驾驶上，寄希望于对方会再打来。Xavi在巴塞罗那近郊的家离市中心也有一定距离，看到短信已经是对方发送的一段时间以后了，他不由地踩下了油门提起了车速。  
到达那家大名鼎鼎的酒吧时Leo在Ronaldinho旁边的沙发上斜倚着，巴西人露出他的一口白牙，“你好呀，Xavi。”  
Xavi牵起嘴角礼貌性地笑了一下，“Leo这是怎么了？”  
Ronaldinho把已经不剩什么意识的Leo扶起来，“他我就交给你了哦，没想到他酒量这么差。”  
“你们给他喝酒了？他才不到18岁！”  
“西班牙不是16岁就能喝酒了吗？”巴萨10号无辜地摊摊手，“不是我们要他喝的，他要试试那杯黑色冒着气的酒，非说那是可乐。”  
加泰人没忍住笑了一声，走近对方让Leo搭着他的肩走出了酒吧。  
Xavi把Leo搬到了副驾驶，给他系好安全带后才发动了车子。他戳戳对方因为酒精红扑扑的脸颊，“你还好吗？”  
没有得到对方的什么回应，只好照着巴西人给的地址往前开。到了楼下身旁的人倒是直接睡得香甜，Xavi扶着方向盘坐了一会儿，还是转身企图叫醒Leo。对方的意识并没比之前清醒多少，Xavi上手去阿根廷身上的兜摸钥匙。宽松的运动长裤里没有，Xavi摸完上衣外套侧腰的口袋后，虽然觉得没人会把钥匙放在外套胸前的内兜还是不死心地试了试——迷迷糊糊的青年人咯咯咯地笑起来，像条大虫一样在座位上扭来扭去。  
Xavi哭笑不得，关上车门自己跑去敲门却也没得到回应。只剩下一条路可走了——把这个醉喝到的小孩带回家。直到开到高速，路况都不怎么好。晚高峰走走停停的刹车让副驾驶上本就喝了酒的人有些难受，他睁眼看了一眼旁边的Xavi就又闭上了眼。  
“哈哈……Xavi……”不知是梦话还是醉话，之后很久没了声音，停下来等红灯的档口Xavi转头关切地看着他，直到后方等待的车主急躁地按起了喇叭。  
终于开上了高速，这意味着没一会儿就能到家了，也不再有刹车前前后后的颠簸了。Leo把头靠在了玻璃上，明显是个更舒服的姿势。  
“他们说我不会传球，只会过人……”  
“训练课我也会不明白……”  
“我以为你还会再来跟我一起踢球的……但你没来……”  
“如果Xavi来了，我一定要跟他说让他教教我……”  
Xavi一下子不明白对方究竟是醉着还是醒着，待停下车后他透过后视镜看着对方缓慢而平和的呼吸，脖子窝着却也睡得很香。Xavi解开安全带，拨开了Leo脸上的刘海，“以后我们会一直一起踢球的。”

跟着“巴西帮”一起去了酒吧也只不过是爸爸回了罗萨里奥，他在家待得足够多的无聊。调酒的小姑娘比Leo也大不了几岁，熟悉的手法看得他眼花缭乱。倒在杯子里的鸡尾酒像极了可乐，眼里有着期待的青年正要端起试试，Sylvio却从他手里抢走了酒杯。  
“Leo你告诉我除了我们几个，队里还有谁是你信任的？”  
“大家对我都很好……”虽说是玩笑，但面对前辈的问题Leo还是难免有些尴尬。对方没有放过他的意思，换了个手拿酒杯让Leo够不到，“咳咳，回答了我的问题才还给你哦。”  
没经过什么思考Leo就说出了Xavi的名字，引来了大家的口哨、哄声和鼓掌——大家说Leo是拉玛西亚的南美人，不管他是更亲近加泰人还是巴西人都再正常不过。  
没等大家调侃Xavi毒舌不好接近Leo一口干掉了杯中的black velvet，惊了Ronaldinho一跳——果不其然小孩儿还没来及评价一下他认为的“可乐”就头昏到只能倚着沙发缓缓了。

Leo是个爱睡觉的人，每天早上都要跟闹钟大战三百回合才能从床上爬起来。为此他总是需要把闹钟设早半个小时，以至于第一次被吵醒时无意识地按掉却不睡过。  
虽然也能算得上宿醉，酒量超差的年轻人由于睡得过于早，第二天早上不到七点就睁开了眼。如果说醒来时还算迷迷糊糊，那意识到自己的手搭在别人身上的时候他是彻底清醒了。猛地收回手并坐起身的动作吵醒了身旁睡眠浅的Xavi，他揉揉眼睛翻身下床。对方淡定得宛如自己这个大活人不存在的样子，Leo有点僵住了，更何况看清是Xavi时他噌的一下脸红了。  
“我们……？”  
Xavi从床头把水杯递给一脸惊讶、嗓音有点沙哑的阿根廷人，“早安。”后者喝了一口把杯子递还给他，依旧把杯子抱在胸前，低头看了看身上的睡衣之后又重新看着Xavi。  
被几乎是审视的眼睛盯着，Xavi几乎就要绷不住笑出来，“什么都没有。”  
听到只有一个词（*）轻描淡写的回答，丝毫没有解释自己一肚子的疑问，Leo预想到了自己也许做了什么丢人的事情，他也只回答了一个“哦”。  
“我去做早饭，有什么想吃的吗？”  
“火腿煎蛋。”Leo自己都惊讶自己怎么会答得这么迅速且自然——也许是自己太想吃火腿煎蛋了。  
Xavi明显也没有作出什么异常反应，只不过在这个选项上额外加了一杯蔬菜汁。端着水杯还没走出卧室，又折了回来。  
Leo揉着自己的头发心想自己究竟都做了些什么啊，在对方回身的一刻迅速放下手，看着Xavi径直向自己走来——Xavi俯身吻了Leo，唇贴唇的那种。他睁开眼睛对上Leo吃惊的眼神，慢慢退开，这一次真的走出了卧室。  
回过神来Leo大声叫住Xavi的名字，但他小声说，“谢谢你。”——为每一件事。

Leo找到了卫生间，看见洗漱台上黑色的牙杯旁边一次性纸杯接好了温水、牙刷也已经挤好了牙膏，在镜子里看到自己明显的脸红，轻轻地笑了一声——Xavi迈进卫生间时脸上也挂着藏不住的笑。早餐时两人都没说一句话，直到Xavi收拾好餐具坐回餐桌两人继续面面相觑，Leo才开口：“钥匙丢了。”

*Nada：什么都没有

-  
“Xavi！”伴随着一阵用力的敲门声，正窝在沙发上看电视的两人吓了一跳。  
Leo按下了遥控器上的暂停键，转头看着Xavi，“是谁啊？”  
被喊着名字的人竖起耳朵仔细听了一下，“是我妈妈。”  
蹭住理亏的人如临大敌，从沙发上弹起来开始把散落在客厅卧室的游戏手柄、碟片收拾起来。Xavi笑着站在门边，冲着门外喊了一句“马上来。”小声问Leo这是在干什么。  
“就说我是来串门的。”  
Xavi挑挑眉没说话，转身去给Mercè开了门。金发的女人手里拎着大包小包，还未腾出手来先亲吻了自己的儿子。一旁在挠头的Leo张张嘴，挥挥手道了一句Hola。  
“哦——”Mercè看了Xavi一眼，上前去抱了一下Leo，“你好啊，Leo，我们一家都好想见见你。”  
Leo表示了自己的感谢，然后大言不惭地说自己是上门拜访。Mercè听了就笑了，转头看向Xavi，“是吗？那你可要好好招待客人啊。”  
Xavi的眼神毫不掩饰地上下打量着Leo，后者突然觉得有点后背发凉，“他说是就是吧，反正我没见过穿着睡衣串门的。”  
Mercè率先走向客厅，Leo跟在Xavi后面掐了一把他的胳膊表示抗议。  
“你心虚什么，你不是在这住得挺理直气壮的吗？”  
“喂，你都不提醒我就看笑话。怎么办啊？”  
“Mercè不是大灰狼，不会吃掉你的。”  
听着两个男孩的窃窃私语，Mercè脱掉外套坐下来咳了一声，“别站着了，来坐下吧。”Leo推着Xavi坐到了妈妈的旁边，自己坐在了一边的短沙发上。“Alex和Joaquín还总是担心要是我们的头号小天王被人挖走了怎么办，我看这个可能性是不大咯？”  
“嗯……？我在巴塞罗那很开心，不会离开的。”Leo愣了一下，话出口才反应过来对方在说什么又脸红了。  
“妈妈，你就别逗他了。”Xavi无奈地看着在家里跟几个小孩玩笑惯了的Mercè，不知道如何让本来就怕生的Leo不尴尬。  
母子俩一唱一和的，Leo就差找个地缝钻进去冷静冷静了。他捏着手上的杯子转来转去不知道是不是该开口说点什么，也是不是找个理由下次再来“拜访”。  
Mercè去厨房转悠了一圈，“Xavi，海鲜饭啊，我还以为你从13岁就不再吃海鲜饭了呢。”Leo脱口就问为什么，问过又低下头假装什么都没说过。妈妈拍拍Xavi的肩，让他自己说。“因为小时候脸上长青春痘，社区里的孩子们就给我起外号，叫我’海鲜饭’。”Leo听了直接笑出声，在心里嘀咕原来Xavi也会这么孩子气地赌气。  
“我就是来送点吃的来给Xavi，待会儿还约了朋友去逛街。”Mercè示意让Leo坐来她旁边，“Xavi很早以前就跟我提起过你——他说自己梦里有个栗色头发的男孩，后来在诺坎普的看台上看到了。”  
这是Leo一天之内第二次受到惊吓了，面前这个和善的女人说起的事他从来没有听说过。他用疑问的眼神看向Xavi，自言自语一般地说：“你没跟我提起过啊……”  
这次换Mercè有点惊讶了，她转向Xavi俏皮地眨眨眼，“哎呀。原来你还没告诉Leo啊，那是我多嘴了。”

送走Mercè，Xavi举起双手作无辜状，表示妈妈来拜访他完全不知情，但却没逃过Leo质问他梦是怎么回事。  
“其实我也什么都不记得了，梦里的事情不管我怎么努力回想都记不起来。只是隐隐觉得跟那个男孩有很深的渊源，像是认识了几辈子一样。”  
Leo撇撇嘴，“这是什么你从TVE看来的故事吗，诺坎普看台还有这跟我有什么关系？”  
“Carles也说这是TVE剧情，但我真的记不得，只是隐隐的感觉。”Xavi说得轻描淡写，说实话认识Leo之后，他也并没有把这些梦再当回事，“我也只是猜那个男孩是你，应该是当时你们梯队来诺坎普看比赛的时候我在看台上看见你的。”  
“等等，Carles？所以我是最后一个知道的？”  
Xavi有点无奈地摇摇关注点奇怪的青年人，“因为我不觉得这是件很重要的事情啊，梦而已……我们现在是什么样才比较重要。”  
Leo转过身背对Xavi，“那我要是不是那个男孩呢，栗色也不是什么罕见的发色。”  
Xavi捋了捋他的头发，“我本来就很少做梦，认识你之后我就没再梦到过他了，所以我愿意相信，你就是那个栗色头发的男孩。”

-  
Pep上任后与球员的第一次会面是一场长达一个小时的会议，在此之后他又安排了与每个人单独的谈话。说实话，不少人被他说出口的话吓了一跳——足球世界里鲜有的战术，却也是看起来巴萨最应该踢出的足球。  
Xavi一向相信，只有聪明的人才能踢好足球。他也曾私下抱怨Pep常常在战术上讲得太多了，中场休息的15分钟他能讲十四分半，又会出现开场哨一吹又要在哪里调整的情况。  
“Pep，你想让一个人去拜访你，其实你只需要给他地址就好了。没有必要连怎样发动车子，开在哪一条车道上都教他（*），好吗？”  
Xavi相信过了有足足五秒，对方才从录像带里抬起头，“不是这样的Xavi，你熟悉Cruyff，我当然只需要排出一个首发你就知道要怎么踢。可是我们现在在队伍组成的最开始——这里有刚刚从B队上来的年轻球员，也有来自巴西来自其他地方的球员。况且，场上形势总是瞬息万变……”

Leo又一次在Pep长达半个小时的战术课上打哈欠了，传染着身边的人也捂起了嘴。  
“Maki，你当教练也会讲这么长时间战术吗？”——一天之内被两次提及“未来当教练”这回事，Xavi还有点消化不了。“你也觉得我以后会当教练吗？”Xavi趁着Pep转过身去小声问。  
Leo点头，“虽然我希望你一直踢球，但我觉得Johan说的不会有错。你站在场边，会看得更清。”  
“怎么，这才刚要快30岁，就想着要抢我饭碗了？”Pep悠悠的声音从背后传来，“Leo你也太给他面子了吧，你就该说他当不好教练，这样就能安心多踢几年球。”  
“那么遥远的事，随便说说也没什么的吧。”Leo倒是一直都是活在当下的样子，他伸了个巨大的懒腰用头颠起了球。

*亨利对瓜瓜的评价  
-  
在伯纳乌赢下皇马时，所有人在那片场地狂奔、怒吼，大家分不清眼前的是前锋还是后卫，教练还是摄影师。巨大的比分差那样明晃晃地悬挂在头上，偌大的场地里只剩下寥寥的客场球迷随他们一起欢呼高歌。  
Dani一边漫不经心地哼着歌收拾东西，一边用余光瞟着依旧沉浸在兴奋中对这个破败的更衣室恋恋不舍的队友——直到只剩下三个人，Xavi、Messi和他自己。  
“你们两个是怎么回事？”——巴西人尽力让自己的语气平和，掩饰几十分钟前球场上被大家围住、摄影机拍不到别人也看不到、他却看到了的场景所带来的震惊。  
原本还在因为规划着回到巴塞罗那后要两人世界好好庆祝一下而满脸笑意的Leo突然僵住了，Xavi那张扑克脸也生出了冷意。正当Leo要开口解释的时候，Xavi站到了他身前，先开了口：“你看到了什么，就是怎么回事。”  
Dani举起了双手，“嘿嘿嘿，我还没说什么呢，怎么就要向我开炮了吗？”  
更衣室头号毒舌并不怎么友好，“如果你要祝福，那谢谢你的好意；至于其他的，法律都不再说什么了，你还想说什么？”  
Leo拽了拽Xavi的衣服，示意他别那么炸。  
“你们误会我了，”Dani笑，“我只是觉得，我们是最亲密的队友。你们不该瞒着我们，我们还能保护你们一点。”  
“谢谢，我们会小心的。”Leo赶在Xavi再开口前飞速地说完拉着他出了更衣室。

返回巴塞罗那，开着车回家的路上Leo明显感觉到了Xavi的低气压。他坐在副驾上几次偷瞄对方，直到Xavi停好车Leo才又看向他。“Dani他没有恶意的，你刚才太凶了……”  
熄灭了远光后他并没有解开安全带，“为什么否认？”  
Leo停下探身去后座取两人的包的动作，“什么，我没有啊……”  
“我没有说并不代表我看不出，”Xavi捏着眉心，“Leo，我并不真的是机器。”  
“是啊你什么都看得出，”Leo转向窗外，看着天上清冷的月牙，似乎这并不是个狂欢的夜晚，“那你看出我的不安全感了吗，你的一切我都是从别人那里听来的。”  
说罢Leo便解开安全带下了车，Xavi走进院子之后看见Leo站在门口，“不是给过你钥匙了吗？”  
Leo看向Xavi手里拎着的两个包，“在包里。”  
晚场比赛辗转航班回到家已经将近两点，收拾盥洗直到掀起床上的被子谁都没说一句话。  
见Leo还在摆弄手机，Xavi的手停在床头灯按钮上，“你自己关吗？”  
“你关吧，”他锁了手机屏幕，“看完了，睡吧。”

“睡不着。”Leo在床上蒙着头躺了好久，感觉到身旁的人也在翻身，干脆按亮了灯，“我刚刚给Cesc发了消息。”  
“我以为你们一直无话不谈。”Xavi虽然忌惮着Leo下车前甩下的话，出口却还是带着赌气。  
原本已经想开口求和和巴萨十号一下子被拱起了火，“你不满意的话，我们明天开发布会昭告天下？”  
六号队员靠着枕头坐起来，“那你说说你不满意在哪里吧。”  
Leo几乎还震惊于自己仿佛不受控制就出口带刺的话，却又气得不行，下定决心要把自己心里的委屈全都埋冤给罪魁祸首听。  
“你什么都不跟我说。我感觉，就像是西甲最年轻的进球记录可以被刷新一样，我也可以被随时替代——Bojan也是栗色头发……”  
“去他的栗色头发！妈的！”Xavi听到这场纷争里扯入了其他人，打断了对方依旧对于那个梦的耿耿于怀，“我以为我已经解释清楚了，那只是个梦，什么也代表不了。我喜欢你，只因为你是你！”  
“我还没有说完！”Leo也不由地提高了音量，“你总是自以为很了解我，你以为我能理解、你以为我需要你的保护，你总是自以为是。什么都是为我好……”  
Xavi捂起了脸，“所以你要说Ronaldinho的事情了是吗？对，是我自以为是，我以为这事儿翻篇了——根本就过不去，你心里过不去，我也过不去。我是赶走他的坏人，所以他走了我才能是离你最近的人，行了吗？”他说得很平静，平静到说完眼泪从眼眶溢出他都没意识到。  
Leo突然就笑起来，肩膀一抖一抖的——他心知肚明除了场上Xavi做的是一名中场认为对的事情，对方没有做任何不利巴西人的事。“我们在讨论问题，你这样赌气有意思吗？”  
回应他的是沉默，阿根廷人干脆翻身下床冲出了房间。Xavi愣了几秒追了出去，到门口又折回来拿钥匙和外套。前门并没有打开的痕迹，Xavi去了楼上的露台才看到蹲坐在地下的Leo把外套给他披上。  
Leo这才发觉对方湿润的眼睛，“我只是不想，关于你的一切都是别人说的——你的梦是Mercè说的，对于队友自满的恐惧是听Carles说的，就连曼联给你连合同都写好了我也是看了新闻才知道的。”  
Xavi抿抿嘴唇，直接把Leo拥入怀中，“对不起，是我自以为是。我以为那些对我不重要的事对你也不重要，我想我们要去经历未来——没有你的过去不重要。”  
Leo这才露出回到巴塞罗那后第一个笑容，同时豆大的泪珠从脸颊上滚下来，Xavi问他到底是要笑还是要哭。  
“我总是怕我会错了你的意，我也怕我说出来了，就要失去你了。”Leo抹抹眼泪，“虽然我知道很幼稚，但我不想冒险。”  
Xavi把Leo从地上拉起来，“好吧，幼稚鬼Leo。以后我什么都告诉你。”

-  
大半个夏天没有人住的屋子里家具都落了尘，一拉开窗帘还在适应期的瞳孔几乎要看不进东西，阳光照着空气里的尘土清晰可见地飞扬。  
Xavi在整个房子里转了几圈，终于从卧室门后面找出个箱子。一团红蓝色的衣物，这个家最不少的就是这种配色的东西，他把那些印着自己名字的球衣拿出来叠整齐放到箱子的底层，又重新拿出来扔在床上。逡巡了一会儿，零零散散地装了些游戏手柄、茶壶和衣物，Xavi坐回床上盯着那一团不知洗过还是没洗过的球衣。虽然是6号球衣，平常家里却不是自己穿着，到头来也说不清这究竟算是谁的所有物。  
收藏室里堆着不少交换来的球衣，却真的少有巴萨的10号球衣——唯一的一件还是大家一起给他录生日祝福，反穿在身上的那件主场球衣。除此之外倒是有一件阿根廷的10号，当初踢友谊赛Leo一早就盯上了那件球衣，搞得比赛结束之后Xavi只能迅速溜进了卡尔德隆的更衣室防止有别人来要走，对方自然而然把自己的国家队球衣塞给了自己。

那确实是Xavi很喜欢的一个夏天，他总是乐观地想，那些坎坷的过程让最后所得的结果更加弥足珍贵。即便长时间来受腓肠肌伤势的影响，队中的大家又多多少少忌惮4年前、8年前的阴影，磕磕绊绊好在结果不错。他在更衣室和Andrés开玩笑，“咱们拿到三冠的那个赛季，一开始不也是这样，一切都按部就班没什么问题，却还是输了比赛。”在经历过那样暗无天日的曾经之后，Xavi再也不敢对于比赛结果盲目自信。那是他唯一一次在拿到奖杯时说“我说什么来着”。

手机响到第二遍Xavi才接起来，“嗯，我在家。”他对着电话只跟Mercè讲了一两句就放下手机，端着并没装什么东西的箱子坐在沙发上。  
Mercè看着Xavi红着的眼睛，瞟了一眼落满灰的茶几上开着盖子的箱子，没说任何话就抱住眼睛直盯着那几样东西的儿子。Xavi倚着妈妈的力度很重，Mercè也只能用力地抱着Xavi。  
“这家里满满都是他生活过的影子，收拾起来却只有这么几样东西要还给他。”Mercè从Xavi声音里的哭腔猜他不然是哭了就是哭了很久了，从他出生到离开家，Mercè几乎没见过Xavi哭。Mercè拍着Xavi的背，好似妈妈轻轻拍着摇篮里的婴儿哄着他睡觉，除此之外不知道还能做点什么、说点什么能让他好过一点。

Mercè去厨房倒来水，递给拉起衣服下摆擦眼泪的Xavi。Mercè笑他越长大越像是个小孩子了。  
Xavi抬起头，还是用手去揉了揉他通红的眼睛，“对不起妈妈，我不是那个最让你省心的孩子了。”  
她深吸了一口气，揽过Xavi，从包里掏出了纸巾给他，“不是你的错。不是你们的错。”  
Xavi把头靠在妈妈肩膀上，吸着鼻子，“Leo曾经问我，这世上有永恒的爱吗。其实以前我不相信，但我愿意相信。”  
“那你回答他什么？”  
“我说我不知道，妈妈，我知道我没法给出承诺。”  
“你知道他为什么问你吗，是因为他相信。”Mercè看向Xavi，摸摸他的头，“你们还会爱彼此，不管是什么身份。”

-  
“我的牙刷牙杯呢？”Leo在空着半个的箱子里翻了翻，甘博城的柜子他一打开就多了这么个箱子。住了那么久，留下的东西竟然寥寥无几——吃穿用度大多都理所当然地把对方的当成自己的。  
隔壁柜子的主人不慌不忙地换着衣服，“忘记了。你要是还要的话我明天带给你。”  
Leo点点头，也不管对方是不是背对着自己，“好。”

不久之后的聚餐，不知道是谁听说了Xavi的手艺不错非要尝尝——那是Leo第二次去Xavi家。几轮啤酒过后Leo吆喝了一声借用洗手间就熟门熟路地去了，洗手时很难不注意到台面上依旧摆放着的一次性牙杯。刷头插在杯子里，不同于主人黑色瓷质牙杯里刷头冲着来人微笑的模样甚至都没有改变。  
开门后主人家站在卫生间门口，脸上的神情看不出什么，Leo甩了甩手上的水，“要下雨啊，抢卫生间？”  
Xavi笑笑，随意应了声侧身进了卫生间。  
“我以为你的牙杯会是红蓝色的，再不济也要是黄色。”  
故意的，他一定是故意的——Xavi还保持着侧身在卫生间关门的姿势，不知道要怎么样转过头回应自己留下了只在这里住了一夜的客人的牙刷这件事。  
正当他要开头解释，什么最近都回特拉萨没来住之类的借口，Leo一点也没客人姿态，“那我改天带个白色的来。”

-  
没有什么人愿意在赛季下半程伊始就出什么岔子。二三月份，地中海的海风刚刚转为和煦，气温逐渐回暖。有些不怕冷的球员扬起手遮挡着部分阳光，训练时就盘算着下面一场比赛应该就可以穿短袖上场了。欧洲战场上没有谁比谁的纸面实力碾压，首回合比赛结束后也几家欢喜，没谁100%确定能够拿下胜利。  
穿着25号开外球衣的年轻球员对着火一般红色的柜子念念有词，不知道面对保级球队自己会不会获得几分钟宝贵的上场时间；再年长点刚刚坐稳主力，却在一场比起周中欧冠不那么重要的比赛轮换的西班牙小伙子一边听着歌一边摇头晃脑。  
队长走进更衣室后宛如狮子捋着鬃毛，将他金色的卷发别好。卷起一半的长袖停在胸前，他把衣服放下来，摘下摇头晃脑的年轻人的耳机。“认真点，就要比赛了。”  
同样没有首发的6号队员裹着棉外套，摊摊手跟自己的发小做着口型，“他们没有经历过，不会懂。”走出门口前拍了拍身穿27号球衣的小孩的背，让他别紧张。

几乎是在午睡时间的比赛，球场的空旷程度比起刚刚过去的同城德比可见一斑。北看台歌声鼓声依旧，Leo面对背后球迷突然安静下来的门，眯着眼睛视线越过高大的中卫露出危险的眼神。门后有个个头不大，但随着风挥舞着胳膊的面条人。Leo觉得它看着就很欠揍，角度倒是不错——皮球越过了人墙，下坠，打入了死角。面条人依旧在抖动着，只是没那么烦人了。  
时间逼近60分钟，将近80%的控球，加泰球队却没拿到几次射门。场边手舞足蹈的Pep在二月末的天气里就已经身上只剩下衬衣，他甚至都没向玻璃顶下的皮座椅走近一步，只是用手指指了指坐在二排的Xavi。后者脱掉身上的棉衣去了靠近角旗的场边拉伸热身，心领神会了主教练的意图便上了场。  
真正上了场Xavi才相信对方球队是真的下了功夫，并不仅仅是榜首球队轻敌未用全力。比赛尚在暂停，Xavi望了望比赛时间，心想那个神神叨叨的年轻人今天怕是没有上场时间了。做客的球队把自己的十名球员都留在了本方禁区，只留下一个中锋游荡在中场线，他们并没有什么中场可言。几乎密不透风的大巴让红蓝军团吃了点苦头，好在他们也没什么意图把球送到另外半场。自家中卫把孤零零的客队前锋甩在了越位的位置上，张望着有没有自己加入进攻的好机会。  
Xavi在禁区外围看着Pedro的另一脚射门被对方化解，角球——这不对劲，场下的几十分钟Xavi自以为看出了点名堂，面对大名鼎鼎的中场节拍器对方自然也就换了战术。这已经是不知道第十几次对方的小个子边卫出现在Xavi想要传给Leo的球路上了，上一次他甚至不惜付出了黄牌的代价。  
“嗷——”又一次，Leo甚至已经接到了Xavi塞到脚下的球开始突破。这次换成了来自英格兰的中卫，而裁判认为这是一次正常的身体接触。阿根廷人从地上爬起来，直接顶上了比他高十几公分的后卫，眼里带上了凶狠，“喂！你怎么踢球的？”  
诺坎普响起了巨大的嘘声，让人觉得这并非是只有一半多点上座率的球场。裁判从几米外赶回事件中心，分开了针锋相对的前锋和后卫，“如果你再废话，我就会给你黄牌。”

“为什么今天那么生气？”下场时Xavi追上快步走进球员通道的前锋，“不是赢了，也进了球嘛？”  
“他们这是踢球吗？”Leo翻了个白眼，“那个15号，他就是在专门拦截你传给我的球。”  
Xavi笑了，他把气呼呼的前锋揽进怀里，“Leo，这就是他们的战术——阻止你接到我的传球，就能有效阻挡一部分我们的进攻。周中对国米的比赛，我猜他们也会这么做。”  
突然被抱的10号身体有点僵硬，随即放松下来，“那，我们会赢吗？”  
“我不知道，”Xavi的声音通过骨传过来跟平常有点不一样，“但要先有信心，不是吗？”  
“好吧，我们会赢。”

-  
开车从巴塞罗那到特拉萨需要差不多一个小时的时间，小时候Xavi总是下了训练坐车返回，不至于十几岁的年纪一家人就分离。后来兄弟姐妹也逐渐各成了各的家，Mercè和Joaquín也常来巴塞罗那住住。假日的时候，Xavi还是享受回到特拉萨——一家人围坐在大桌子前，每个人钻进厨房准备一两个菜，吵吵嚷嚷的。逐渐年轻一辈也各自有了孩子，随便摆弄着刀叉的孩子心思早就不在餐桌上，随意吃了几口之后年龄相仿的男孩女孩便绕着餐桌追来追去。祖母一声提醒，孩子们就手拉着手跑去院子里继续你追我赶了。  
“现在的孩子们不是以前那样只会玩足球了。”饭桌上的大人们哄笑着Xavi己所欲也不要施予孩子们，他也就摊摊手继续听着讲着那些滑稽的往事或者没有营养的谐音冷笑话。  
一声清脆的声响之后，餐桌上顿时安静。父母们紧张地跑进院子里，询问怎么了。五六个孩子站成一排，低着头面对着碎掉的玻璃。溜进房间里捡球的孩子迅速地跑了回来，看着同伴们并排站着，也丢下足球加入了他们。  
Joaquín站在庭院台阶上，看着一个个可爱的面孔，假装严肃，“都没有人受伤吧？”得到孩子们张开双臂摇着头的回应。紧接着Xavi大笑着，“FC Hernández的小会员们怎么会不踢足球，”家族球队现在的领头人挨个摸了摸孩子们的头，“没有受伤就好。现在，谁要跟我一队？”  
Mercè瞟了一眼Xavi吃到一半的盘子，跟饭桌上的女眷一起感叹真是越长大越像个孩子，“小时候最起码吃饭不用我操心。”无奈Hernández家剩下的男士也全都不见了。

Xavi从院子里回来已经是一个小时之后的事情了，他从自己的餐盘里抓起一块披萨就往嘴里塞被Mercè打了一下手背，“凉的！”返老还童的小儿子吐着舌头，三下五除二把它吃完。  
“没饱的话，去公园喷泉对面的Cafetería吃点东西吧，听说还不错。”  
“为什么不在家里找点什么吃？”  
“我做了你不吃，要跑去玩，现在没了。”Mercè转过身叉着腰，故作生气的样子，“正好Núria他们杂志社今天在特拉萨拍摄，你好久没跟她联系了吧？”  
“我记得她后来是去了UB读研究生是吗？”童年时一起玩的玩伴间的联系也随着大家进入不同的领域减少了，Xavi也是那时候偶然在镇上碰到Núria的父亲才听对方提及，“杂志社，她现在在做什么？”  
“记者，”Mercè把一张写着一串数字的纸条递给他，“去请她喝杯咖啡吧。”  
Xavi挑了挑眉，耸着的肩松下来，“妈妈……”  
Mercè解掉围裙拍了拍儿子的肩，走出了厨房。

中央公园的喷泉一如小时候汩汩地喷着水，阳光反射池子里零零星星的硬币有些晃眼。Xavi又望了一眼那家写着“el azul（*）”的小馆，从兜里摸出一枚50欧分的硬币扔进池水里。待他睁开眼，棕色头发一身米白工装的女孩站在他身边，“这可不是许愿池。”  
特拉萨小伙子盯着对方的脸看了几秒，“Núria？”  
她点点头，“我跟小时候变化很大吗？”  
“太久没见了，”Xavi上前礼貌性地拥抱了面前的女孩，“比小时候漂亮了。”  
Núria撇撇嘴，“是么，谢谢。不过我倒是常常看到你，在电视上。”

Xavi不得不承认，自从升上一线队自己就对这个城市变得陌生起来了。他跟侍者要了杯美式，“这家店的名字有点意思。”  
“不觉得苦吗？”Núria抿了一口面前的拿铁，对方摇了摇头，回答还好，“倒是对应了La Roja（*），真不像是家加泰罗尼亚小馆。”  
Xavi笑得很轻，但肩膀抖起来，“我记得你小时候不怎么喜欢足球，只是跟着我们瞎跑。不，应该说你不怎么关注。”  
“难免会看到一些，而且Laia是球迷。”Núria摊摊手，“你是特拉萨、巴塞罗那的骄傲嘛。”  
Xavi大笑着摆手，Núria拿起包里的相机抓到了一张，“估计都笑到模糊了。”  
“怎么还随身带着相机？我记得你不是做社会新闻的吗？”  
Núria用手背撑着下巴，眨眨眼，“有没有兴趣给我们的体育版贡献篇采访？”看着他犹豫的样子，还没等他皱眉拒绝记者小姐就笑着表明这是个玩笑，“我的搭档有事，我待会儿一起带着相机回社里。顺便，我已经不做社会新闻有一段时间了，现在主要在做时尚。”

**el azul 蓝/La Roja 红 一般特指西班牙国家队

-  
早年间，Hernández一家常常开着车在加泰地区的各个小镇游玩。大多地方远不及巴塞罗那的一半繁华，鲜有游客。在Xavi成名以前他确实去过不少地方，他翻出相册挑了几张清晰度不错的递给Núria，“有喜欢的吗？”  
她翻着那些照片，看着一家人其乐融融的合照笑着，大多照片后面都用铅笔写着日期和地名。Núria“啊”了一声，拿起手机找起了什么。  
“Xavi，你去过布拉内斯吗？”  
翻着旧照片的人抬起头来，“你是说吉罗纳那个？”  
“对，在布拉瓦海岸边上。”  
Xavi点点头，“我知道，之前还想要去那边的植物园呢，最终也没去。”  
“那我们定在那里怎么样？”Xavi仿佛没听见的样子，Núria不得不重复了一遍，“在想什么？”  
“啊，只是在想到底去过没有，吉罗纳的很多地方其实都去过。”Xavi从曾经Leo对着网上植物园的图片畅想未来要开个餐厅，餐厅里面要种许多稀奇的花种，而想从吉罗纳的植物园里找找好看的花的回忆里回过神来，“那下周休息的时候我们开车去实地看看吧。”

婚礼的最终场地确实敲定在了布拉内斯，Carles小臂圈住Xavi的脖子，“为什么不提前告诉我？”Xavi给队友分发请柬的时候他的发小对着手机上的日程咬牙切齿，“我们刚安排好去度假。”  
“没关系的，你和Vanesa去吧，回头单独请你一顿。”Xavi扒开Carles的胳膊，抬起膝盖踹了他一下。

Gerard拿着Xavi的请帖扇着风，问Leo到时候会去吗，后者只是点头没说话。过了一阵阿根廷人突然转头看着3号队友，“你不是要去度假吗，拿着这个晃悠什么？”  
“我去不了婚礼，拿个请柬留作纪念也不行啊？”Gerard更大幅度地扇动着粉红色的卡片，“真热啊，质量不错。”

“怎么，你跟Gerard那小子一起去度假啊？”Xavi搭着队长的肩膀，来时的一摞邀请函此时只剩下两三张。即便Carles没法来，Xavi还是把卡片塞给了他。除却没来训练的José，准新郎最终通过柜子门给他塞了进去，手里剩下的最后一张就是给Leo的了。  
Carles转身偷瞄了一眼跟Gerard坐在一起聊天的阿根廷人，他拍拍面前人的后背，“去吧，都过去了。”

Leo开车到马里穆德拉植物园时还是在门口停留了几分钟，摩挲着方向盘。  
“怎么了？”副驾驶位上的女伴望向窗外三三两两晒着太阳聊天的老年人，“到了吗，这不像是个宴会的地方啊。”  
Leo照着后视镜整理了一下西装领带，“不是，这是个植物园。”随即发动了车子，继续往前开。  
“哦，那结束之后如果有时间可以来逛逛。”Antonella也从随身带的小包里掏出镜子检查自己的妆容。  
“以前总想开家鲜花主题餐厅，所以想来逛逛。现在……之后再说吧。”

到达的时候场外围了不少记者，Leo拉着Anto进去时宾客已经到的差不多。Cesc附在Leo耳边问他怎么来这么晚，“我以为你后悔了。”  
Leo打着哈哈，“开错路了。”面对自己发小的嘲笑，他也不是善茬，“你笑我？你吊销的执照拿回来了吗？”  
“还能不能好好做朋友了？”Cesc一拳砸在Leo胸口，“不过话说回来，你还好吗？”  
后者戳戳自己发小，示意他仪式就要开始了。Cesc坐正看向前面之后Leo小声说“没什么不好的，不都过去了吗。”

亲友致辞的环节场内一改仪式时的庄严，习习的海风令人舒适，听着台上的发言底下时不时爆发出大笑。  
“我觉得Xavi和Núria身上挺多地方挺像的，有时候总让人觉得神经兮兮的。”新娘的闺蜜也认识Xavi蛮久的了，她笑着对新人做了个抱歉的手势，“我觉得整件事最有趣的环节在于，二位虽然是青梅竹马，但是结婚的理由竟然是，相处着不错，年龄都不小了，就结婚吧。”  
举着酒杯的客人们也都被伴娘的话吸引了，笑着举杯，“这可是我见过的最不浪漫的青梅竹马了。”  
Xavi在台上抢过话筒，“想听浪漫故事？买本小说去吧。”他举起酒杯敬了自己的新娘，并对到场的大家表示了感谢。

-  
早先结束了赛季的阿根廷人们早早到了里约的酒店，哄笑着瞧着队友的门。大张着的行李箱占掉了不少空间，房间的主人只得拍拍挡道的人的胳膊，把他推到一边才得以把洗漱用品放进卫生间。  
“你们快先去吧，我还得一会儿。”一下子从温暖的地中海到达冬季的南美大陆，即使原本来自这片土地也有点不习惯。  
Ezequiel干脆从兜里掏出扑克牌来，做好了打持久战的准备，招呼着大家直接坐在了地下准备开始牌局。  
“真是服了你们了，干嘛非要挤在这里。”Leo干脆一股脑把箱子里的东西捞出来塞进衣柜里，把箱子一合，“走吧，别发牌了。”  
“那个，杯子也放在衣柜里吗？”  
“真是好讲究啊，还自己带个杯子。”  
一行人吵吵嚷嚷来到酒店的游戏室，像小时候一样排着队打起了PS。  
“为什么不用你自己？”  
“有没有搞错，这是PlayStation不是FIFA。”  
“直接打啊！”  
“明明应该传。”  
屏幕上3-0的比分让Leo满意，他从地毯上撑起身体活动了一下有点僵硬的下肢。  
“我以为你们带了手柄，一群人看两个人玩。等着，我去房间拿。”  
大家起哄般鼓着掌，“队长真是考虑周全。”

Leo还哼着游戏胜利时播放的背景乐，电梯门开的瞬间看见红色的训练服时以为自己按错了楼层。敲过门无人应答就站在楼梯口窗边看手机的人听见电梯的“叮”声抬起头，“Leo我有话跟你说。”  
被叫到名字的人点点头，径直往房间走着，“你们也在这个酒店吗？”  
“不，在马路对面那家。”Xavi跟着阿根廷人进了房间，“去吃饭了吗？”  
“在玩PS，”Leo从衣柜里的一团分离出几个手柄，把电视柜上的瓶装水递给Xavi，“你等我一下，我把手柄拿给他们。”

Leo回到房间的时候Xavi依旧坐在那个椅子上，手里捏着的水瓶被打开过喝了一小口的样子。若不是那一团跟手柄缠在一起，方才被他随意扔在床上的充电线不见了，他会以为西班牙中场定定坐在那里十几分钟。  
“随意帮你规整了一下，你应该都找得到放在哪里的。”Xavi转着手里的塑料瓶，眼神示意对方坐下。  
待Leo坐定，他询问的神情写在脸上，毕竟世界杯马上开始了，西班牙球员和阿根廷球员实在没有太多交集。  
“我不打算和俱乐部续约，”开门见山，Xavi的眼神躲开了Leo的脸，“冷吗，我去开暖气？”  
Leo没有说话，他目光追随着Xavi走到门边的开关，左右拧了几下并没有什么反应。  
“坏的，刚来的时候我试过了。”  
“哦。”Xavi只好回到窗边的椅子上，坐下，“那找他们换间房？”  
阿根廷人的点头不知道是同意还是简单代表听到了，“你就是想来说这个？”  
“或者你今晚去我那间住，他们给了我一个人双人间，找工作人员来修。”Xavi指指窗外马路对面的方向，好像自己只是来串门。  
Leo打开衣柜，上下扫视了一圈被整理整齐的衣柜，“你在开什么玩笑。”  
“那好吧，我走了。”Xavi拍拍Leo的肩，往门口的方向走去，“我就是来说这个，比赛加油。不要逞强。”  
衣柜前的人深吸了一口气，拽住加泰人的袖子，重复了一遍刚刚听到这件事的问题：“你就是来说这个？”  
“我答应过你，什么事都要告诉你。”Xavi转过身，牵了下嘴角，“我想这应该还作数。”  
“那什么不作数？”Leo闭着嘴小声嘟囔，他确定对方一定听不清。  
“什么？”  
“算了，没什么。”Leo送Xavi出门，“你也要加油。”

从英国出发的曼城前锋和国家队汇合比Leo晚了大半天，这两位世青赛就成为好朋友的队友如往常一样被安排在了同个房间。前者絮絮叨叨讲着英国的一切，他做着曼彻斯特和马德里的种种，Leo漫不经心地看着电视里的动画片，时不时答上一句“巴塞罗那就不是这样。”  
马马虎虎收拾着自己东西的Kun把几件衣服横七扭八地塞进柜子里，由于没有叠整齐，冬日里穿的衣服又厚重很快便放不下了。  
“Leo，你介意我把你的两摞衣服放在一起吗，我有点放不下了。”  
早到的室友刷着牙，模模糊糊应了一声。随即立马吐掉嘴里的泡沫跑到衣柜前，风风火火的样子吓了Kun一跳，还没来得及动作的手停在了空中。“怎么了吗？”  
Leo用手蹭了蹭嘴边残留的牙膏，“呃……你还是把衣服叠叠整齐吧，就能放得下了。”  
眼见他甚至动手去把那两摞分类整齐的衣物又摆弄了摆弄，一丝不苟，英超头号射手挠了挠头，“你有整理癖啊？放心，我还没动呢。”  
Leo点点头说了句谢谢便又回了洗手间，洗完脸把毛巾也放回了原位。刮了个胡子过后，房间多了个立式暖风。  
“房间暖气坏了？我都没发现。刚刚客房服务员拿过来的，你去前台要的吗，晚到就是好……”  
Leo按开了开关，来回调着模式，并没有接Kun的话。  
房间很快热了起来，Leo收拾好了钻进被子里拿起手机。只有一句“谢谢”的信息送达后，很快收到了“不用跟我说谢谢”的回复，还没等到对话框里的“行李和暖风都是。”发送出去，对方就又发来了“早点休息”，Leo只好默默把那几个词删掉躺回枕头上。即便这一整天，除了晚间教练给到齐的国家队成员开了个会之外不过是好久没见的队友聚在一起叙旧打游戏，Leo还是只在脑子里回放了一遍Xavi午间的话就睡着了。毕竟不知道怎么解决的时候，拖一拖说不定就好了。

-  
上一个世界杯年时，Xavi差点因为小病小痛错过。他倔强地战胜了伤病，用近乎完美的表现赢得了金杯。休假期间，小组赛便被淘汰出局的西班牙中场尽力不让自己回想起这样难以接受的结果。伊比萨沙滩上的阳光也很难抚平Xavi心中的焦躁，34岁的这一年未免有些太过不顺。  
就连走进酒店，大厅的屏幕上也还是滚动播放着依旧在进行的比赛，Xavi知道躲也躲不掉只好拿起手机打电话。和纽约城的合同依旧还在谈，退出国家队的草稿也已经在笔记本上打好了。电话那边的哥哥担忧地询问：“真的就这样了吗？”  
沉默了一会儿，Xavi合上那个在手下写写画画的本子，“就这样吧。”便放下了电话。

巴萨中场发给10号前锋的无数条信息石沉大海，他心中明白可怜的手机估计早已被丢进酒店的浴缸或是更衣室的下水道也不一定。Leo一直说想要去一个了无人烟的小村子待待看，也许他已经达成了心愿。

糟糕的赛季中俱乐部几次找他谈及合同，Xavi也是让经纪人去跟高层要更多的时间。飞往里约前，Andoni抱着一瓶红酒去Xavi家里找他，后者知会了对方自己无意续约后开始联系中东和美国的球队。后来Xavi也算着时差给David去过几次电话，前队友倒也是言无不尽让Xavi多多少少心里更清晰了些。

大洋彼岸的球队希望他在周内给出答复，卡塔尔方面给出有关2022世界杯相关的建设也让他多少有些心动。Johan在Xavi成立Campus Xavi时站在一旁看他带着孩子们踢球的时候就做出了预言，说Xavi会是个好的教练。随着在球场上的时间越来越久，Xavi的体会就越来越深刻。不同于从前，他只能回答Johan自己只想在场上，如今卡塔尔竟然愿意给予自己遥远的承诺这般信任，他也愿意试试不辜负巴萨教父的信任。

直到地中海的阳光照在脸上Xavi才醒来，手机上不短的信息由于还没习惯光明的双眼他只划到最后看到一句“我明天回巴塞罗那”。揉揉眼睛看得清后Xavi才认真地读了Leo发来的信息，对方带着怨气指责“西班牙出局是8号中场的责任”的论调。Xavi笑笑，他自己这过去一个多月已经不在乎了，倒是因为对方这个时候还来安慰自己有点唏嘘和感动。  
“他们只是需要一个人背锅而已。”这样调侃着，Xavi告知Leo自己将要宣布退出国家队的决定，随即约了个见面的时间终于到了两人都不能再逃避的时刻。

见面时世界杯仿佛一个禁区，谁都不愿去触碰它。短暂的会面不如说是Leo很单方面的质问，Xavi这些天也有在考虑与冠军失之交臂和自己就要离开巴萨两件事如此相近地发生对于他是不是太过残忍。即便对方不止一次提出并不需要他的保护，在Xavi心里Leo好像总还是那个十几岁的孩子，自己总想要尽力护他周全。  
“你不是说，巴萨是你的生命，你要永远留在这里吗？”  
“所以呢，球队什么冠军都没拿到，你就想走了？”  
“你的骑士梦呢，你的大义呢，难道一个王国的骑士不是应该带着它走出阴霾吗？”  
Leo甚至听不出什么情绪波动的连续发问在Xavi脑海里回荡着，他嘴边的“可是我帮不到巴萨了”始终就是没有力气说出。连喝的东西没顾上点，Leo就拎着外套走出了Xavi的视线。Lucho穷追不舍的消息依旧闪在手机屏幕上，由于当时已经下定决心，对方的话他并没有听进去多少，仔细埋头想了一会儿之后他打电话给经纪人，“跟他们说抱歉吧，巴塞罗那和国家队不一样。”

-  
卡塔尔的赛季结束得要比欧洲早些。进入四月之后多哈的气温就开始一路升高，从打开车门的一刹到走进开着冷气的俱乐部大厅的几秒都几乎让人难以忍受。Xavi走向更衣室的一路上跟每一个人打了招呼，他们来自不同的地方——加泰语里独特的发音让每一个讲着不同母语的人叫他的名字时总有些不同。赛季中后段比赛变得少了起来，Xavi逐渐腾出一些时间去马德里上课。不过也有不赶巧的时候，晚场的比赛一结束换了衣服就往机场赶。  
哈马德机场总是灯火通明，登机口几乎没什么人。他本来还是看app上的比赛数据，睡意袭来得很快，鸭舌帽半扣在脸上竟然就睡着了。醒来的时候是空乘站在他身边，对方还是在自己取掉帽子的时候惊讶了一下，而后十分礼貌并职业地笑着对他说，“先生，该登机了。”登机口旁的女士的声音和头顶的广播同时在耳边响起，Xavi背起背包搓了搓脸将登机牌递给对方，走进了登机口。  
Xavi划出任务栏打算开飞行模式的时候sofa推送了巴萨的比赛，他这才想起来尚未结束的西甲联赛。他迅速编辑了一条WhatsApp消息发给Leo，“比赛加油。”就按亮了手机上那个小飞机。  
从他身边经过的空姐检查着行李架，Xavi拦住她，“这个电视能收到卫星直播吗？”对方摇头给出否定的答案，他也只好扣好安全带顺便嘱咐空乘自己不需要餐食，只想睡一觉。  
头等舱的座位上除了他没有别人，上机前瞟了一眼候机室，这趟凌晨到达西班牙首都的航班连经济舱也没有太多乘客——倒是安静，Xavi拆开洗漱包拿出眼罩戴在头上。他打开已经失去网络连接的手机，滑动着屏幕看了几眼零零散散大多都是“比赛加油”、“恭喜晋级”这样的话语，拉下眼罩，很快耳边的“预计飞行时间七小时……”也逐渐悠远了。

飞机落地比计划还要早些，即便是凌晨巴拉哈斯机场也并不难打车。Xavi说了地址之后才想起把手机打开，屏幕依旧停留在WhatsApp的界面。恢复讯号了之后他才发现起飞前的消息并没有成功发送，接连蹦出的消息推送是稍早比赛的进球和赛果。看过3-0的比分后他盯着那个红色的箭头有一会儿，在对话框里打下一行字，又连带着那句没发出的“比赛加油”一起删掉。他突然在出租车后座上笑起来，司机通过后视镜打量着这个戴着鸭舌帽的男人，“您怎么了？”  
Xavi摇头，笑了笑，“没有，就是突然想明白了一件事。”——终究Leo已经不是那个十年前比赛紧张一定要自己告诉他“你可以的”才肯上场比赛的小孩子了，如今他已然独当一面，即便没有Andrés没有Xavi也可以做得很好了。

季中前往客场的大巴上Leo拿着手机给Busi看他刷到的漫画图，前面的红灯让司机踩了一脚刹车。手机从第二队长手里摔了出去，顺着大巴的阶梯掉进了车门的缝隙。趁着红灯停车的空当，Leo坐在台阶上去把手机捞了回来——屏幕中央躺着发散状的裂痕，Leo使劲按了几次锁屏键，手里冰冷的块状物并没有理他的意思。  
在客场更衣室里大家做着最后的准备，Leo问Luis借来了手机捏在手里。其他的首发队员都已经在球员通道里等待欧冠主题曲的响起，队伍最末的Sergi甚至探头进更衣室喊他，Leo最终还是删掉了已经拨好的号码没有呼出去，“来啦。”  
最终球队还是赢了球，Leo当晚回到巴塞罗那之后换上备用的手机才看到那条没有迟到的加油信息，另外还附带了一句对那个助攻的赞美。阿根廷人没有向Xavi提过手机坏了的事，他回复了一个大笑的表情，“还不是靠你的加油当定心丸。”

-  
“等我以后有钱了……”可能是每个孩子小时候都用过的想象的开头，对于Cesc来说，他的期待后面加上了拥有跟小伙伴一起闲逛时看到的房子，“能住在这里一定很幸福吧。”  
家境同样殷实的Gerard脸上露出了一些不屑，“带你妈来这里看看，说不定她会喜欢，现在就能拥有了。”  
Cesc一掌拍在了发小后脑，他已经需要踮起脚来才能够得到了，“白痴，我是要自己买。”  
后来他的梦想真的实现了，不过三个人里只有Leo住在了这里。仅有偶尔聚会的时候，一群吵吵嚷嚷的男人会忌惮着家里的孩子，吃过饭后打开并排隔壁Geri家的院子继续他们狂欢。  
在英伦度过了自己大半职业生涯的中场球员大方地将房产让给了初来巴塞罗那的Luis，后者很快受益于一墙之隔的便利与Leo建立了深厚的友谊。彼时的巴萨第三队长戳着Cesc的肩胛骨，在看房子的其乐融融的Suárez一家后面小声骂自己的发小是骗子，忽悠了自己买房跟他买在一起却没怎么来住过。  
“哎呀，你怎么这样……等我退役了，回巴塞罗那跟你一起住好不好？”  
Leo嫌弃地推开Cesc，“谁要跟你一起住……”还没等他说完下句，后者抢着话头，“对了，我们Leo退役了要回罗萨里奥住去。那正好，帮我留间房。巴塞罗那冬天的时候我就去找你。”  
阿根廷人翻了个白眼，心里盘算起之后把房子什么的都丢给Cesc打理的主意，换着季节住在南北半球真是个不错的主意。  
“善变的男人。”Leo轻推了一把发小，“快给人家介绍房子去。”

不知道是Thiago和Benjamin先成了好朋友还是Anto先和Sofia成了好朋友，Leo猜更可能是前者——Cesc买了房子之后没怎么用心装修，他宣称还是不要用现在的眼光为自己退休后的房子装修，风险太大还得重新装。不过他倒是留了套钥匙给Leo，两个院子间也留了通道。在家打打游戏之余妈妈吆喝着小孩去院子里逛逛，巴萨前锋的孩子们就这样认识了。需要伙伴陪同的年纪，Luis家的小子摇着Sofi的胳膊坚持要和Thiago去同一家幼儿园。Messi家和Suárez家很快达成了友好协议，两个形影不离的小伙伴过了要爸爸抱着问东问西的年纪，大人也乐于轮流派一个人去把两个孩子一起接回来，他们各自去做点别的什么事。本就放在Leo这里的备用钥匙，乌拉圭人刚刚入住时他从钥匙扣上解下来归还房子的新主人，却又很快被托付回来，“以前在英国的公寓换过不少次锁，还是留在你这里一把吧。”

-  
几家人陆陆续续上了飞机，不大的包机客舱里一下子热闹了起来。空乘问候了在场的乘客人是否到齐后最后嘱咐了大家一遍安全事宜，飞机就开始滑行了。  
“竟然要飞十几个小时，Leo真的好惨。”  
这趟从巴塞罗那飞往罗萨里奥的包机上的大半人都少有机会长途飞行，Xavi算是一群人里近来常坐飞机的，“家人团圆当然比较重要。”  
飞机平飞之后Jordi跟空姐要来纸笔，甚至在客舱里挂上了“LA MASIA”的彩纸。拉玛西亚的生活好像有无限可回忆的东西，5号球衣的两任主人谈论着住宿生活，他们脸上带着炫耀般的笑把大家半夜一起溜进教室看恐怖片的经历分享给剩下没住过宿的队友。  
睡过觉、吃过饭后LED屏幕上里程还有小一半，一行人里也不知是谁拿出了iPad点开了飞行棋。  
“哦，又是飞行棋……”  
“九万里高空保留项目，谁要加入？”  
算是最年长的老队长Carles摇着头说他们幼稚，最后还是被强行拉入了游戏，却始终也摇不到六，“不玩了！就跟你们说我不玩。”懊恼地窝在座位上读那份已经被翻了三遍的报纸。

飞机直接降落在罗萨里奥，六月里的冷风吹得一行人套上了捏在手里的外衣。Carles和Jordi一边喊着飞机坐到骨头都要散架了，却还是一放下行李就奔网球场了。Xavi在场边挥了几拍子就放下了，看了看时间跟大家打了个招呼说上街找点吃的就一个人出去了。工作日的大街上略显寂静，他逛到一片看起来没有再使用的球场。原本的球门后侧的一堵墙上是还未完成的涂鸦画，蓝白色10号蓄起胡须的模样已栩栩如生，远一些目光盯着半空中的足球的男孩轮廓初具却还没有上色。Xavi站在画前端详着，看着街头艺术家笔下仿佛进化史般的Leo的画像，直到画者本人手里摇晃着一瓶全新的喷彩回到这里。  
“May I？”Xavi指着对方手里的红色彩瓶，他猜这是用来给少年Leo身上纽维尔老男孩球衣上色的。话一出口他才猛然意识到自己竟然一张口讲了英语，忘记了阿根廷自然也是讲西班牙语的，才改了口。  
身材微胖的涂鸦人抬起手给Xavi比划着颜色应该顺着怎样的轮廓喷上去，西班牙人一下子仿佛回到了跟同伴一起在特拉萨的公交车上涂鸦画巴萨队徽的时光。眼见自己很快用红黑两色完成了球衣的喷彩，他叉着腰站在远一点的地方观赏自己完成的一小部分工程。  
“这是什么地方？怎么想到在这里画这么多Messi？”  
“以前少年队在这里踢球，Leo和Antonella就是在这里认识的。”对方发出浑厚的笑声，“后来修了新的球场，不过还是会有小孩在这里踢野球。”  
Xavi掏出手机拍了几张照片，印象中确实看过年代久远的录像里相似的场地。当地人口中提起Leo满满的骄傲——一如他跟媒体提起阿根廷人时眼里的光彩。告别前Xavi向对方问起他的正事，画家先生一口气说了好几个餐厅名字，热心地给他指路到最近的一家。

Xavi带着颇具本地特色的小吃回到酒店时其他人已经换衣服准备出去吃饭了，打开包装打量了一下已经凉透的食物和脏兮兮的Xavi，“你这是……亲自下地采摘食材现做的？”  
“怎么说话的，好心买东西回来给你们吃，不吃算了。”说着他便洗了手抓起来吃。  
Núria凑到丈夫身边，后者喂给她一口不明食物，她称赞了味道还不错后说：“让我猜猜，在街上跟小孩子踢球了？”  
Xavi大笑着点头，回程的路上正是学生下学的时间。眼中只有足球的孩子把人行道当成了球场，直直撞到了Xavi身上。他脱下外套，放下手里的食物加入了他们的行列。直到孩子们的母亲系着围裙跑到了街上大声吆喝孩子的名字，这场球局才算是散了。  
“总算是亲身体会了一下南美的街头足球，南美球员的风格就是这样在街上练成的。”Xavi又恢复了他谈论足球时的投入，“他们不需要什么障碍杆，路人就是他们面对的防守球员。”

-  
安提瓜和巴布达有Leo越来越向往的安逸，绵延的白色沙滩和与蓝天相接的碧水，若不是除了偶尔有飞鸟经过拍打翅膀的声音外的寂静，他几乎分不出眼前的美景与他们的伊比萨有什么区别。  
即便一同生活有些年头了，新婚的夫妇依旧想在蜜月里过出点仪式感。红酒和牛排的一餐之后，Leo跟妻子提起第二天一起动手做点东西吃，后者愣了愣后点头答应。  
千层面送进烤箱后Leo站在露台上望着海滩上玩水的Thiago和Mateo，大声喊着让他们注意安全，走进厨房后接过Anto手里的食材，“还是叫他们进来吧，海边总让我觉得不太安全。”

Mateo又一次把哥哥的脚埋在海滩的沙子里之后咯咯地笑了起来，大一点的孩子带着弟弟坐到躺椅旁看着戴着墨镜的Leo，“爸爸你在看什么？”  
小儿子随着Leo的目光看向天空，又看看Thiago，一脸茫然。  
“看看天空，看看云，还有海水。”Leo把两个儿子抱到自己腿上，一人亲了一口。  
“爸爸，我们什么时候回家啊？巴塞罗那也有蓝天、白云和海，还有山。”  
Leo捋了捋大儿子的头发，想了想，“想家的话那我们就早点回去吧。”

Antonella第一次到巴塞罗那是她的毕业旅行，独自一人拖着大箱子拿着Leo的地址就飞来了。看到她哥哥发来的短信知会时人已经站在家里了，空旷的大房子使用率实在是极低。阿根廷女孩转悠进厨房的时候更是惊呆了，“你……不用吃饭的啊？”  
Leo顺着对方打开的冰箱从里面取出瓶装水递给客人喝，摊摊手只说自己都在俱乐部餐厅吃。  
“我不喜欢大房子，之前很少待在家里。”  
“那你都在哪里？”  
“到处逛啊。”  
“那正好，我是来毕业旅行的，你带我转转呗。”

抱着椰子的女主人光着脚走来，“想什么呢？”她自然地坐到了Leo腿上。  
“Thiago说想回家了，”Leo嘬了一口椰汁，“看来他也会像我一样，不爱出门。”  
“是啊是啊，非要我生拉硬拽你才肯出门。”  
“希望他们能比我活泼些……”

-  
因着儿子念家，提早回到巴塞罗那，续约的事情也就拿上了谈判桌。Leo心里明白这是他与巴萨的最后一份长约，需要商议的细节还很多。  
Cesc在电话里又一次提起了他曾经“Leo其实是个精神分裂”的理论，“你是在掷骰子决定今天告诉大家是回老男孩还是留在巴萨吗？”Leo懒得理他把电话放在一边去喂Hulk了。  
“巴萨还在找中场，你真的不考虑回来吗？”  
“别打岔，你会留在巴萨的对吧。”  
“好吧，我会的。”  
Cesc听着电话听筒里咔哧咔哧，“你在喂Hulk吃东西？”  
“咳咳，”Leo把手机重新抓起来，“不过你不打算带Lia来找Thiago玩吗？”  
“就这两天吧，我们就回巴塞罗那看看妈妈。”  
就在电话旁的Thiago听到了，揉着已经比他还要大的Hulk给Leo咧着嘴笑，后者眨了眨眼睛也露出一个会心的笑。  
“我发给你个视频你看看，哈，全世界都不遗余力在帮巴萨找Xavi的接班人啊。”画面上的人像停住了，电脑上收到视频Leo把它点开。  
看完后世界足坛第一人砸砸嘴，“不错。”沉默了一阵之后他补了一句：“转几个圈、会塞直塞就是Xavi接班人了？我也会……”  
Cesc用诗朗诵的语气背诵Xavi语录：“Leo可以成为Xavi，可以成为Iniesta……”

-  
队友们把他高高抛起，他看到了一些平常看不到的东西——他甚至觉得自己看到了二层看台上小男孩正要塞进嘴里的薯片上的黑椒粒。Xavi说不清这种感觉，他越来越不太喜欢被人这样抛起来了。不是他不喜欢胜利后的喜悦，也不是他恐高或是不放心队友会把自己摔下来。只是他知道，自己从来都不是那种会在场上灵光一现赢得场内万人欢呼的球员，他也不是救世主。  
除了小时候在梯队的时候，他可以连着转圈摆脱，然后进上对面五个球，同龄的小朋友把小小的Xavi抛起来，他像是看到了大人的世界。  
上一次被队友高高抛起是在他离开巴萨的时候；这一次，是他要阔别球场了。  
那是不能再平常的一天，平常到远赴德黑兰的比赛的结果仿佛并不重要。一切赋予他的掌声、鲜花和祝福好像也隔着一层膜，终场哨吹响的时候Xavi的脑子里更多是一个月前他造访孟买时那个叫Umesh的男孩。他想起了足球对他来说从来都是一件礼物，是他的热情所在——至于足球对他生活带来的改变，他所收获的一切，都是不那么重要的边缘效应。  
再次回到贾希姆宾哈马德球场时，Xavi甚至在足球从自己身边出界时想要上手去掷，他脑子里是Joaquín最开始教给他的“脚跟不可以离地，否则会被判违例”。从通道走出时，他用右手挡住阳光。多哈下午的阳光正盛，球场的冷气里带着制冷剂的味道，甚至淹没了属于新修建过的草地的芬芳。

阿尔萨德的球员们第一次见新任主教练发火是因为他们在面对积分榜最后一名时的懒散态度，毕竟两队上一次交锋时进球数上了双。队中不少人上个赛季还是Xavi的队友，西班牙人平常也脾气温和，做了教练突然的发火确实让大家有点摸不着头脑。毕竟从前不管有什么他都是十分耐心地一遍又一遍解释，哪怕有时达不到他的要求Xavi也是自己一个人在走廊里走来走去，又进来换一个方式重新开始。  
“你们有人是巴萨球迷吗？”现任队长、前马竞中场Gabi在比赛结束后问大家。  
更衣室里不少人点头，不过也有Akram这样摇头的球员，“怎么着我也算是比利亚雷亚尔的球员。”  
“巴萨梦之队的覆灭，第一支、第二支，除了更衣室内部互相推诿之外，常过于自信是最大的问题。”来自西班牙首都的外援对老对手还是有一定了解，萨德更衣室里就算不乏红蓝俱乐部的支持者也都年纪尚青。  
大家点点头，更衣室里鸦雀无声，甚至有人回头察看Xavi有没有突然出现。

-  
算起来Àsia只有在Núria怀她的时候见过Leo，除此之外便是Xavi抱着她在电视上见到了。Xavi有点抗拒让自己的一儿一女和Thiago他们成为好朋友，Núria问起的时候他总是说不希望孩子这么小就和伙伴分离，不如不认识的好；迟早有一天回到巴塞罗那要不要认识还要看孩子们自己。直到他看到Daniella关于Capri的“男朋友”的ins，Xavi明白了自己终究还是害怕宿命的。

-  
正在学一些识读的Thiago对着一边摊着的报纸读得不是很流畅，内容是之前每日体育报对Leo的专访，孩子必然是看着封面上巨幅的爸爸的照片才提起了兴趣。  
“我相信哈维会在他想的时候回来。他正在进步。在某个时刻他会回到这里。我一直有种感觉，他会像瓜迪奥拉一样。我不知道我还是不是以球员身份在这里。”（*）  
Xavi的球队输掉亚冠之后经历了一段不太好的时期，Busi有时跟他就在俱乐部打视频时他会问候所有人，Leo看得出来那段时间他挺不好的。问及他能不能帮上忙时他也只是摇摇头，Xavi钻起牛角尖来谁也劝不住。  
“也许你可以打个电话给Pep，说不定他能帮上你。”同样为Cruyff的信徒，在Johan不在时也真的只能指望他的得意门生了。  
Xavi笑了笑，表示自己会打电话问问老队长，“有时候真羡慕Pep，他在巴萨带队那会儿Johan还总是来看看。”  
Leo只能隔着屏幕给他加加油，“你记得吗，Johan说你一定会成为一个很好的教练——你一定可以。”

*梅西2019年10月接受每体专访（自己翻的）

Thiago陪Mateo一起听睡前故事，王子和公主又一次幸福地生活在了一起。小一点的孩子故事没听完就睡着了，Leo抱起大儿子回到床上。  
正是最为好奇的年龄，Thiago压低声音：“爸爸，什么是爱啊？”  
“你容我想一想啊，”Leo给儿子盖上被子，坐在床边，“可能就是无时无刻希望对方好，希望对方幸福吧……”  
“你爱妈妈，对吗？”7岁的男孩捧着脸，看到爸爸点头的答案后接着说：“你爱妈妈，王子爱公主；王子和公主幸福地生活在了城堡里，你和妈妈住在一起——所以相爱的人都会在一起，是吗？”  
Leo摇摇头又点点头，“Titi你这个问题有点难哦。也许，爱就是可以跨越距离的吧。无论在不在一起，都可以有爱啊。”  
Thiago似懂非懂的样子点了点头，他打了个哈欠，跟Leo道了晚安，很快就睡着了。

“不论身在何方，永远希望对方好。”Leo在心中有了曾经问Xavi的问题的答案。

Fin.

后记:感谢你读到这里。没有了解这对cp的人其实会觉得这篇情节不完整，是一些我没写过但想写的东西，某种意义可以看成堆梗。我写出了我所了解的掐梅两个人，或许会和别人的理解不同（俗称ooc），但这是我心里的他们了，每个人都可以有不同的理解。与此同时我也希望每一个喜欢他们的人都可以不仅仅活在关于他们自己塑造出的完美形象里，在不打扰他们的情况下去真正了解他们是怎么样的人。同时也完完整整体现了我对这对cp的理解，很像POI里那句经典的“we will grow old together, just from afar.”希望他们两个都好。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记:感谢你读到这里。没有了解这对cp的人其实会觉得这篇情节不完整，是一些我没写过但想写的东西，某种意义可以看成堆梗。我写出了我所了解的掐梅两个人，或许会和别人的理解不同（俗称ooc），但这是我心里的他们了，每个人都可以有不同的理解。与此同时我也希望每一个喜欢他们的人都可以不仅仅活在关于他们自己塑造出的完美形象里，在不打扰他们的情况下去真正了解他们是怎么样的人。同时也完完整整体现了我对这对cp的理解，很像POI里那句经典的“we will grow old together, just from afar.”希望他们两个都好。


End file.
